After all these years
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: Quinn is going home for Thanksgiving and the day before she leaves, she gets some edvice from her roommate. Will be set during thanksgiving and christmas breaks. Future Fic Quintana. Smut. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Thanksgiving break, two weeks off from college. Quinn didn't have a problem with that, giving the fact that she would be spending it back in her home town Lima with her mother, she didn't care.

When she graduated, Quinn decided to go straight to college from there. Her mother had her apply to many different ones, including the community college in Lima, but Quinn only went to one. Miami International University of Art & Design.

Ever since she quit cheerleading in high school, and after she went through her 'punk rocker' phase, Quinn took up photography. And there were so many great colleges that had what she needed but she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to go to Florida, and Miami, Florida at that.

Once she got there, she made a few new friends; one was her roommate, Stella. It wasn't too hard for the blonde to fit in, because like her, Stella was head cheerleader. But unlike her, Stella was kicked off her squad for sexuality. Quinn was kicked off for being pregnant at the age of six-teen.

There was also Tommy, he was the basketball captain and the swim team captain throughout his whole high school life. He was different from the two; he stayed on both teams till Miami recruited him. But he had a love for painting and making anything and everything out of art. So when the recruiters let him pick his college of choice he chose MIUAD.

Stella was cheer captain, popular girl all around in high school. She was very friendly too, never once did she bully a student in her school, again something her and Quinn doesn't have in common. But then, when Stella began to develop feelings for her best friend, she bottled it up inside till her junior year. Stella confronter her best friend and they began to date. Once the head coach, Quinn found out that Sue wasn't the only insane cheer coach out there, had found out about it she dropped Stella and never gave her another look.

Stella was devastated, she had no idea her coach was homophobic. But that didn't stop her from being who she truly was meant to be. A film director. After Stella was out, she found her peace and haven in making movies and small films. Which she showed at her senior talent show. That's where MIUAD recruited her and here she is.

"Quinn, your mother called when you were out, she wants to know when you'll be at the airport." Asked Stella once the blonde walked into the door of their dorm.

"Jeez, she is always on my damn case, I told her like a thousand times I wouldn't be leaving till tomorrow," Quinn huffed, dropping her bag down next to her claimed chair. In the dorm, there were three bedrooms, one for her, one for Stella and one for the other girl that lived there. Her name is Kandy; she doesn't really stay in the dorm much, always at her boyfriends.

In the living room area, which consisted of a couch, a recliner, a plasma TV, radio system, PS3 system and a coffee table, three out of those things belonged to Quinn. The recliner, the TV and the radio system. The rest was Stella's' the coffee table was Kandy's.

"She is just anxious Q, you can't blame her for being excited to see her baby girl," Quinn glared at her roommate, seeing the smirk on her face.

"Sometimes I wonder why I befriended you," she somewhat hissed, her glare still in place. Stella was playing her new Bio Shock game she got, way to engross in it to even care that Quinn was giving her the glare.

"Because you love me, I'm just a person that everyone loves," Stella threw her hands in the air for effect.

"Kandy hates you," Stated Quinn, her eye brow in its signature Fabray eye brow move. Stella snorted, pausing the game to look at the blonde for the first since she got back.

"That's because Kandy is a homophobe who believes she is better than us Lesbians by having the "hottest" boyfriend alive," she air quoted at the right time before turning away and getting up.

"Kandy thinks she's better than her boyfriend," Quinn added, watching Stella make a bowl of soup, "And she doesn't even deserve Kyle, she cheats on him every chance she gets,"

Stella whipped around, a spoon in her hand and a bowl in the other, "Don't tell her that, she'll go all psycho bitch on your ass,"

Quinn just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please, Kandy is nothing compared to an old friend back in my home town,"

"Oh, and who is this old friend?" Stella asked, amused at how Quinn's eyes twinkled when she mentions the friend.

"Santana Lopez, a very feisty Latina," Quinn's smile grew into a grin as she watched Stella. The red head didn't fail to notice the way Quinn's face resembled a young teenagers when they had a crush, when she said the name.

"She sounds pretty cool, what makes her so mean?" Stella asked, dismissing all the obvious crush signs Quinn was giving her.

"When she's angry or pissed, she'll start talking about how she's from Lima Heights Adjacent, making it seem like a bad place but really it's one of the richest places in Lima," Quinn began, Stella again noticing the same look as before. She a lesbian, lesbians doesn't miss looks like these.

"She made a senior cry in her freshmen year and made a huge ass hockey player walk funny for days, and not in the, I-just-gave-him-the-best-sex-ever way either," Quinn's hazel eyes were shining so bright they were almost resembling the sun. Stella had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Quinn's gay was showing.

"What did this hockey player do to deserve such treatment?" asked Stella, who was waiting for her soup.

"He made fun of her best friend, Brittany, for being a little slow," Quinn's tone of voice lowered when she mention the other blonde. Stella, again, hadn't failed to notice.

"So she's a pretty feisty girl, not a bad situation," Stella nodded, grabbing her bowl from the microwave and making her way back into the living room.

"Yeah, she's also like you," Stella had her spoon in her mouth when she turned to look at the blonde who was staring at her. The red head pointed to herself.

"Mmhmm, in the sexuality department," Quinn nodded, that smirk placing itself on her lips again.

"She's a lesbian?" Stella kind of sounded shocked, which she was.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Quinn's signature Fabray eye brow raise came into view, in which Stella always thought was hot when she did it.

"No, it's just….you know what, I don't know what I was thinking, forget it," she said and went back to her soup. Quinn knew better then to push the red head, she tried it once and it didn't turn out too pretty in the end.

"Okay," she shrugged and went to get up.

"But I got to know," Stella stopped, making Quinn stop before she got into her room.

"Did you or do you have other feelings for Santana?"

Quinn's heart raced so fast, she forgot how long it had been since it did that. She knew she wasn't straight but she wasn't completely gay either, she dated Finn and Sam back in high school. But every time she was with them she would always have one person on her mind, Santana.

Santana was always the one to make her heart beat fast or make her mind go fuzzy when she was near the tanned teen. She was also always the one to pound the encouraging words into her brain, and make her feel pretty. She loved Santana, but as a friend. Right? Or where there always those other feelings in the back of her head that she forced away?

"No, she's just a friend," was her response before retreated to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after dinner, and Quinn decided to watch the recent movie Stella had produced before she turned it in for her grade. Stella wanted the photographer's point of view before she even tried to give it to her teacher.

"It's my first time making a gory movie but I feel good about this," the red head said, hooking up every and any cord she had. Tommy was there, sitting on the couch, and watching Stella struggle with the many cords she had. Quinn gave him an overlook, wondering why she never dated him.

Tommy was a handsome man, in his early 20's, 21 to be exact. He had short hair like Finn's but he wasn't as tall as Finn. Finn was like a freaking giant tree. He was very easy on the eyes, sky blue color, and his skin was tan, somewhere as the same color as Rachel's. He was very well toned, a nice body structure, she saw it the time they all went swimming before winter hit. And his smile was to die for, but for some odd reason, she wasn't very attracted to him like she wishes she was.

Looking back over at her roommate, she saw how much more attracted she was to her. Not in the sense to date her, but in the sense to get her to feel weird things in her stomach, just like she'd get when she was around Santana.

Stella was tall, just as tall as Brittany. She had long wavy red hair, as fiery as the color cinnamon. Her eyes were a light green color, made her easy on the eyes as well. She was very well built, her body didn't have one trace of fat on it, just meat, muscle and bone. She was 19, same age as Quinn. Her smile was cheeky and stunning, something similar to Santana's when she was around her or Brittany. All in all, Stella was beautiful.

"Tommy, quit your laughing and help me damn it!" she yelled, her hands stuck in some cords. Quinn couldn't help but giggle at her helpless face. Tommy held up his hands in surrender and got up, making his way over to the other girl.

Quinn just at in her chair, watching the two fight over which cord goes where when she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it from her pocket, her heart was sent into over drive when she read the name on the front.

_Incoming call from: Santana L._

She didn't know if she should answer or not, but knowing the girl would give her hell for ignoring her, she quickly hit the answer button and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello," her voice shook a bit but it was still confident sounding.

"_Q, is that you?" _

"Well duh, you did call me,"

"_Haha, still witty as ever," _

"Yeah, I haven't changed if that's what you mean."

"_So when are you coming home?" _

The way her voice sounded to Quinn, made the blonde's inside turn to jelly, she always loved Santana's voice.

"I'm jumping on a plane tomorrow morning,"

"_That's too long, you gotta get on one tonight," _

"Why, did my mom put you up to this?" Quinn narrowed her eyes and looked up at Stella, she was still arguing with Tommy.

"_No, surprisingly not, I actually want to see you, because I kind of miss you," _

Quinn knew it was hard for her to say it, but the thing was, she did say it. It made her heart leap for joy and flutter in her chest.

"Wow San, either Brittany fucked the mean out of you or you just changed," Quinn chuckled.

"_Fuck you Fabray, and no I just wanted to be nice since I haven't seen you since graduation," _

"I'm kidding San," Quinn's smile was noticed by Stella, who finally got the cords all in place. She mouthed the words, "who is it" and Quinn just raised an eye brow. Stella just smirked and turned away.

"Speaking if which, where is B?"

"_I don't know, haven't seen her in a few months," _Santana sounded sad when she said this, Quinn was confused since the girls were both dating when she left for college the day she did.

"Weren't you suppose to go to college with her?"

"_Yeah…" _

"San, talk to me," Quinn was genially worried for her friend.

"_I got to Q, can't wait to see you tomorrow, hit me up once you land and I'll pick you up," _and with that the line was dead. Quinn looked up at Stella, "What is it?"

"I don't know but I gotta hurry and get home,"

"Is everything ok?" asked Tommy from behind the TV. Quinn just gave him a faint smile.

"Yeah, just some friend issues, no big deal," she put her phone away and sat there while the beginning of the movie came on.

She couldn't even concentrate on the damn thing. Santana's hurt voice was going through her mind. Now Quinn isn't stupid, she's far from it. She knows that Santana and Brittany probably broke up or something along those lines, but what she doesn't get it when and how and most importantly, why.

Last time she checked, Santana and Brittany were happy. They finally got together their senior year, they were strong by time graduation came and they even made plans to move together. Brittany had gotten accepted to UCLA in L.A. and she was majoring in Dance and Cheerleading. Santana was going just for cheerleading since she wasn't completely sure what she really wanted to do.

So it really confused the blonde, and it made her even more worried when Santana just shut her out like that. When Santana shuts people out, it doesn't end too well, especially for those around her.

A loud crash broke her from her thoughts, and when Quinn looked up, she saw Stella and Tommy looking at a broken vase. But not any broken vase, Kandy's mothers broken vase. Hazel frantic eyes met skeptical blue ones and humorous green ones.

"Kandy is going to throw a huge bitch fit," Stella muttered.

"Well don't just stand there and stare at like it's going to fix its self," Quinn said, standing up and going to pick the pieces up, "Help me get rid of it before she gets back,"

And when Kandy came back, her vase was nowhere to be found but she never really paid any attention to it before so she didn't notice it right away. Just that Stella was eyeing her, and Tommy was trying to surpass a laugh. Quinn had her eyes on the TV, but she watched Kandy from the corner of them.

Kandy was the stereotypical snobby blonde. She had normal brown eyes, everyone knew her natural hair color was brown, but it was blonde now. She was skinny, like model skinny. Her skin was pale, paler then Quinn's. And she was at least a few inches shorter then Stella. Age 18 and in MIUAD for clothing design.

No one liked her, except the boys here. Tommy even had sex with her once, but he totally regretted it. Now he just thinks she a totally slut. Which she is.

"Try not to be too loud, I have a date with Kyle in the morning and I need my beauty sleep," she said in that awful high pitched squeak she calls a voice. Oh and she's an ok pretty. Not one that makes Quinn's heart pound or race. Quinn is completely turned off by her in all means.

When she had her door shut and her music on, Tommy opened his mouth and it was a booming laugh that got both girls to join in.

"Oh my god, you should have seen the look on your face Quinn, so priceless," he laughed out, holding his stomach.

"Yeah Q, you looked like you seen a ghost or something," Stella was leaning against Tommy's shoulder as she laughed.

"Well, we would have been ghost if Kandy found out, now shut up so I can finish this," she threw a piece of popcorn at both of the laughing bodies before turning back to the screen.

After everyone settled down and were in bed. Quinn just laid there, staring at the ceiling. She was too anxious to sleep, for one because she got to see Santana and two because she gets to be away from the college life for two weeks.

She went to turn over to try and attempt to get some sleep when her phone vibrated. She grabbed it off the dresser next to her and seen that it was a message from Santana.

_**I'll explain everything tomorrow when I see you. It's better to confide in someone then hold it in. Night Q. –Santana**_

Quinn really was hoping everything was ok with her friend. She hated the idea of Santana being upset. She's seen her upset and angry throughout school, she can't deal with it for all her life. Santana deserves to be happy too.

* * *

><p><strong>So here are two of my chapters for today. I will start on the others tonight but i thought I'd give you all a taste of what i want in this. I hope you all like it. But there will be more, i promise. So bear with me, and keep reading. While you wait, if you haven't done so, go and read my other stories. Their not bad. You can tell how much i've grown from each, and how much i've learned. Bye now. :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the amazing comments for the last two chapters. I will be updating soon. (Today soon) and after today i will get as many chapters done this weekend as i can. And there wont be an update after tomorrow till monday. So i hope you guys can wait that long. Heres chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>So if anyone who's actually someone and they knew Quinn, then they would know not to wake Quinn up at early hours of the night. But since it was like seven in the morning and her plane left at eight-thirty then it was the right idea for Stella to do what she had done. (Noted: although Quinn was a light sleeper)<p>

Sneaking into her room, Stella wanted to make sure not to wake the blonde since she knew she was a light sleeper. Taking the bullhorn she had bought a few days ago, Stella had her earplugs in and just as she was about to press the button, a soft hand grabbed onto hers.

"If you know what's good for you, you will rethink about blowing that in my ear," Quinn was giving her the best HBIC look she's ever given anyone which sent shivers down Stella's spine.

"Aw you're no fun," Stella pouted, taking her earplugs out and setting the items on Quinn's computer table.

Quinn opened her mouth in shock, "You were about to blast my ear off with that thing!"

"It would have been funny," Stella mumbled with a shrug.

"Yeah," Scoffed Quinn as she got out of her bed, "For you,"

You're totes right," Stella stuck her tongue out at her then blew the horn anyways, making Quinn jump.

"Stella, I'm gonna shove that damn thing up your ass!" yelled Quinn, running after the laughing film maker.

"Aw, why would you do that to me, it would hurt," Stella pouted.

"You're gonna be hurting when I'm through with you," Quinn was pissed.

"Oooh, kinky, is the big bad Fabray kinky that way?" Stella wiggled her eyebrows at the fuming blonde. The whole time they were having their little spat, Quinn was trying hard to grab the bullhorn from the red heads grasp.

She finally stopped and a smug look came to her face, "I'm telling Emilia on you," Stella's mouth dropped open in horror.

Emilia is Stella's best friend also known as her girlfriend. She may be with Stella but Emilia had a crush on Quinn and would do anything for the blonde, she favorites' her in many ways, one being sticking up for her when Stella was being an ass.

"You better not," the red head warned. Quinn just shrugged and made her way into her room to get ready.

"Quinn, I swear, you better not tattle on me," Stella followed her, the bullhorn forgotten. Quinn didn't say a word to her, just grabbed her clothes and pushed past her to shower.

Stella was still standing in her door way when she got out of the shower, "Really Stells, you know I'm kidding," Quinn patted her shoulder and began to gather her things.

Stella perked up immediately, "Want help with your bags?" Quinn just laughed at her and nodded, both taking two duffle's each to Stella's blue convertible.

The ride there was chatty; Quinn told Stella how she should come down for Christmas with her and meet everyone. Stella almost accepted but remembered how she already promised Emilia that she'd go with her to New York for Christmas.

"Really?" Quinn looked excited from just this news, "Oh my god, did you know that they throw these fantastic New Year's parties?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I am aware that they do, that's why I wouldn't miss this for the world," Stella stated, turning on the exit to the airport, "No offense Q," she added.

"None taken, I wouldn't miss it either," the blonde raised a hand in comfort.

After Stella helped get her bags on the wagon to be taken to the plane, she hugged Quinn tightly.

"Call me every day, send me pictures, have fun," she said, rubbing the photographers back.

"You too, tell Emi I said hi,"

"I will, and call me when you get near to landing when you come back, I wanna pick you up," Stella smiled at her when they pulled away.

"_Last calls for flight 134, last calls," _the announcer said through the speakers. Quinn sighed and pulled her backpack strapped over her shoulder, nodded at her friend.

"That's me," she said, "I'll see you in a few weeks,"

"Yes you will," Stella winked at her. Quinn waved bye and walked up to the counter to give her ticket.

"Try not to kill Kandy while I am gone, I know we don't like her but we still need her," she yelled over the mass of people.

"I won't make any promises," Stella yelled back then disappeared in the crowd.

"There you go miss, have a nice flight," the lady said. Quinn gave her a nod and walked through the entrance.

When she stepped onto her plane, she looked at the ticket and saw that her mom bought her a first class seat for her. Looking in coach she saw a bunch of people yelling and squeezing together.

"Thank you mom and your gold card," she mumbled, making her way into the first class room.

Taking her seat, she saw that there was the empty seat next to her. Knowing that the seat was taken, she just shrugged and sat there, looking out the window as she waited.

"I believe this is my seat?" a smooth yet somewhat husky voice said beside her. Looking up, Quinn felt her heart pound in her chest. There stood a very gorgeous girl, short cropped black hair that was as long as any shaggy cut. It wasn't too long, never came past her chin but it was long enough to let her have bangs, which the way she had it, her bangs were pushed over to cover her left eyebrow. It looked tousled yet luscious in all the same.

She had bright sky blue eyes, sun kissed skin, the body of an athlete. Her smile was to die for, and just all in all, she was gorgeous.

"I…uh," Quinn cleared her throat, "I believe so,"

The girl just grinned and sat in the seat, settling down as she too waited for the plane to leave.

"_Dear passengers, my name is Tammy and I will be your announcer for the evening, we will be taking off in five minutes, make sure you have your seatbelts on, your access luggage is put away and that you are remained seated until further notice, thank you and enjoy your flight," _

"God, I just wanna go home," Quinn sighed, leaning her head back against the seat she was in.

"You and me both," the girl next to her said, "Hey, but think of it this way, at least we don't have to ride in coach with a bunch of screaming kids," Quinn giggled at that, the girl was right.

"I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray," she held her hand out, and the girl just stared at it.

"The Quinn Fabray, as in Quinn Fabray from Lima?" she asked. Quinn's heart dropped, how did this girl know her; she's never met her, has she?

"Yeah, but how did you know I was from Lima?"

"I have a cousin that lives there, that's where I'm going, to spend thanksgiving," the girl said, then looked down to see Quinn's still extended hand.

"Oh! Pardon my rudeness, I'm Alex, Alex Zantos," she took the hand and they shook, briefly.

Once the plane started, and lifted off, they grew quiet and sat there for a while till it dawned on Quinn.

"If your cousin lives there, then how do you know me?" she asked. Alex looked up from her book she was reading, a smile on her lips that looked close to a smirk.

"My cousin is Rachel Berry," that was a total bombshell for the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry for it being so short but i had to get that bit in there. Alex is a recurring role in all my glee fics, so she will be in them someway. I have to at least give my orignal character some kind of light. But the next one will be nothing but Santana and Quinn. It will be longer, i swear it. And i will TRY and get it up today. Just so i can clear the air now, there will be no sequal, i will fit both Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays in this. so it'll be long, i'm hoping. But anyways, i will not keep you long. Gotta finish chapter four. xxoo<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Once the plane landed in Lima, Quinn was ready to get off the damn thing. The only thing fun about it was Alex, she talked and joked and played games, it wasn't all that bad. She found out that Alex was Rachel's cousin by marriage, and that she spends every holiday with the Berry's every year.

"You should see if Rachel wants to have New Years with us, mom usually has her book club come but I'd love to have more than just old woman at my house," Quinn had said. Alex had a few bags; Quinn had four, including her backpack.

"I'll ask uncle Hiram, but I kind of think he knows you mom, so he might not be opposed to the idea," Alex shrugged, both girls walking into the entrance of the Lima airport.

"That would be cool, I'd really like that," Quinn giggled.

"Fabray!" she heard, looking up and her heart like seriously left her body in some way because it wasn't beating when she was met with chocolate orbs.

There, standing by the seats in a pair of blue snug jeans, and dark knee high boots that had straps around them. A blue, black and brown plaid blouse that was hid under a thick black parka. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and she looked…beautiful, gorgeous even.

"Santana," Quinn breathed out like someone knocked the breath out of her. The Latina just tilted her head to the side and smirked.

"Hello Quinn," was her smooth response. Quinn had to compose herself for a second, why after all these years is Santana having such an effect on her?

"Hi San," she smiled, finally getting a bit control over her body. Santana just scoffed and shook her head, leaning down to grab a few bags.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes in that head of yours," Quinn just blushed at the statement.

Making their way out of the airport, Quinn glanced at a family that was in the middle of hugging.

"Bye Alex!" she waved. She saw Rachel look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Later Quinn," the girl said back before looking at the diva, which looked very well, a little taller.

"What was that about?" Santana asked when they got outside, walking towards the parking lot.

"I met her on the plane," Quinn stated, then looked at the Latina with a grin, "She's Rachel's cousin,"

"No shit, she doesn't look it," Santana chuckled, dropping a bag so she could unlock the doors.

"That's what I thought when she told me, but she explained to me that she's cousins by marriage," said Quinn, throwing her bag into the back seat. Once she was finished and she stood up straight, shutting the door, she was met with a Latina just standing there, looking at her.

"Yes Santana?" she asked. Said girl didn't even say a word, just pulled her hands from her pockets, stepped closer and enveloped the blonde in a warm tight hug, her arms fitting perfectly around Quinn's slim waist.

"San…tana?" she asked. Santana just pulled her closer, pressing her face in the nap of her neck and didn't let go.

"I really missed you Quinn," she whispered, her lips grazing Quinn's neck. The blonde had no idea what to do, but she just let the Latina hold her like her life depended on it.

Quinn knew her mom was at her book club deal, so she just hung out with Santana the whole day. After taking her bags home of course.

"Want a drink?" Santana asked. Driving down Lima, Quinn saw everything that she missed terribly. The school, the park, that old run down place that use to be their hang out when she was in school. It made her not want to go back to Miami.

"Earth to Q,"

"Huh?" she asked, turning to see that Santana was pulling into the old café shop.

"I asked if you wanted a drink or something,"

Santana parked the car, turning it off and looking at the blonde.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled, moving to get out of the car.

Walking inside, Santana got a few 'HI's' and 'what's ups' while Quinn got a lot of hugs and 'we miss you's'. Santana just ordered the drinks while Quinn caught up with an old cheerio friend she used to be in contact with.

"Q, get over here," Quinn heard Santana say. Quickly telling the girl bye, she ran over to the Latina and took the seat in front of her.

Three Dr. Peppers and a burger each later, Quinn still hadn't figured out why Santana wasn't with Brittany. She sipped on her drink, watching Santana stare out the window in silence.

"So, you gonna tell me or what?" she asked. Santana closed her eyes, sighing, because she knew Quinn wouldn't let anything go. She never took her eyes from the window when she spoke.

"When Brittany got accepted to UCLA I got accepted to NYU the same day," Quinn watched her, making sure she could catch anything ahead of time.

"Well, we had a party a few weeks later, right before we had to leave, and you know Britt and I, we had our usual victory sex," Santana glanced at the blonde, seeing nothing but interest in her hazel eyes.

"After we tired ourselves out, I told Brittany that I wanted to go to NYU instead of UCLA, since I got accepted to both I had a choice to make and that was mine," stopping to take a drink of her soda, Quinn watched as her hands shook a bit.

"Brittany didn't like that I wanted to go to a school far from her, and she was upset that I didn't want to go to L.A. like we had planned," Quinn just nodded, "When she asked me why I didn't want to go with her to L.A. I told her that my classes don't start till after Christmas break and I really didn't want to leave Lima yet because I was waiting for something,"

Quinn gave the Latina a confused look but only got a raised finger instead, as if to tell her to wait.

"Since having class's after Christmas would help in that department I took it," Santana was now looking down at the table; she didn't want to look into hazel eyes because she knew Quinn would be able to tell what was going on with her.

"Well B got pissed at me and left that night, and I never heard from her after," she stopped.

"So are you too like-"

"Until she called me a week ago," Santana continued, as if she didn't hear Quinn's almost question. Quinn just shut up and nodded. She watched Santana struggle with her words, her hands shaking. Reaching over, Quinn placed her hand on top of Santana's giving her a reassuring squeeze. Santana just smiled and swallowed thickly before continuing.

"She told me that L.A. was great and that she met a lot of great people then she told me that she met a girl up there that looked kind of like me but was nicer, and that they were," Santana stopped again, tears forming at the edge of her eyes, Quinn just watched as they spilled over.

"That they were together, and she was sorry, then that was that," Santana's voice broke at this sentence. Quinn's heart broke for her best friend, she knew Brittany wouldn't wait for her for long but, this was kinda harsh.

"Santana, what happen wasn't your fault, it was a choice you made, Brittany just didn't understand that," Quinn said, watching the Latina's shoulders shake as she began to cry.

"I know but, I thought she loved me enough to make us work, she's my best friend, and she went off and did that, it hurts, you know," Santana said between sobs and tears. Quinn got up and moved to where she sat next to the Latina, pulling her into her arms and hugging her. She knew now why Santana didn't want to tell her over the phone.

Sitting in the Latina's car, Quinn just waited for her to say something; she didn't want to make her upset in anyway.

"So, I'm glad you listened, I really needed to get that out," Santana finally said. Quinn just nodded her head, waiting for her to continue.

"And I'm glad you're back, we can catch up and just hang out," she smiled, looking at the blonde.

"Well, I'm sure mom will be tired of me after tonight so I'd love to have some company these few weeks I'm here,"

"Whenever you want Auntie Tana you know how to reach her," Santana winked at Quinn. The blonde blushed and looked away.

"Now get outta my car, your mother is practically shooting daggers at my door to see you," it was true, Judy was like in glare mode. She wanted her baby and she wanted her now.

"Bye San, text me later," she said after she got out and had her bags inside.

"Later Fabray," and with that Santana's beautiful Mercedes Benz purred to life and was out of sight in no time.

"A sexy ass car for a sexy goddess, imagine the irony of that," Quinn mumbled before making her way to her crazed mother for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you all go. Fourth chapter installed. I hope you all have fun with it. I will start with the good stuff soon. There may be a little smut in the next chapter because of a dream, i am not sure yet. But anyways here you go.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_So sorry for the wait, i've been working the past few days. So hope you all arn't too mad. Here is the next chapter. Next chapter will be up- tonight. Enjoy. i own nothing, i know alittle late saying this but i gotta have in there somewhere. The only thing i do own are my mistakes and Alex._**

* * *

><p><em>It was cold on my skin, like ice sliding down my stomach. But the feeling wasn't over; there was some on my chest, which was bare, and my naked thighs. What was it and who was doing it? <em>

_I wanted to know who it was, because the substance began to warm up and feel gritty. What was this stuff?_

"_Quinn, baby, are you awake?" I heard, it was so familiar that my heart began to pound in my chest. I felt something hotter on my inner thigh, it left a wet tingling trail, a tongue. Lifting my head up all I saw was a head full of jet black hair. I kept watching as the head moved to my other thigh and lick up the substance. There was a small bite left after they licked everything up from my lower body. _

_My breath caught in my throat when I saw who it was. _

"_Hi there beautiful," Santana said, smiling wide. _

"_San, what are you-"_

"_Shh, just relax, I made a mess and I wanna clean it up," she said, moving in to lick the chocolate syrup from my stomach. (It came into view so I knew what it was soon)_

"_Santana, oh go-"I was cut off when she bit into my right ribcage. That was a huge turn on spot for me. _

"_Its ok baby, I gots you," she husked, licking up my body and taking an already erect nipple into her mouth. I arched into the hot wetness that was Santana's mouth, gripping the bed sheets. This was so mind boggling, why was she doing this? I mean I don't mind this, hell this is all I've ever thought about when Santana and I became friends in junior high. But why now, am I just some rebound from Brittany? _

"_Quinn you're all I want, I want you, Brittany had her chance, now I want you," she said between licks. I wanted to believe her, so bad did I want to believe her, but I knew her way too well. Santana doesn't do emotions. _

"_Santana, yo-"_

"_Shh, no more talking out of you," and with that she plunged two fingers deep into my drenched pussy._

"_OHMYGOD!" I yelled, arching off the bed. She wouldn't stop, she just thrusted and twisted, I was almost there, almost cumming. Right there, I was-_

Quinn awoke to heavy breathing, a sweaty body and between her legs was sticky and wet.

"Seriously, a fucking sex dream," she cursed, looking up at her ceiling.

"Do you hate me that much?" she asked, to no one in particular.

After she cleaned herself up, she was a mess. Her panties were ruined, and her bed sheets were drenched in sweat and her juices. She was happy no one was over last night.

She made her way down stairs, her car keys to her car her mother kept whenever she came to visit, in her hand and her jacket in one arm.

"Mom I'm going out, do you need anything?" she asked, stopping at the front door.

"Oh yes sweetie, I need a bag of sugar, turkey stuffing, cornbread mix," she stopped for a second, Quinn waited.

"And a bag of chocolate and chocolate syrup," her mom walked into the hall way and handed her two ten's and a twenty. Quinn's face grew red from the mention of chocolate syrup.

"Okay mom, I uh…I'll be back,"

"Thank you, and do be careful,"

"I will mom," she was out of the house in no time.

Making her way to the local store, Quinn just couldn't get the dream or Santana out of her head. What the hell was that about?

She was in such a daze that she didn't even remember parking her car until she turned it off. It had been a long time since she's been to this store and she was kind of excited to see some familiar faces.

"Hey Quinn," she heard. Looking around she found Tina standing with Mike.

"Tina, Mike hey you guys," she smiled and gave each old friend a hug.

"It's been forever, how are you?" Tina asked, taking her in.

"I've been good; college has been a pain in the ass but its good, what about you two, still going strong?" Quinn asked.

"He's been the best I've ever dated, I don't think I'd ever ask for a more better guy," Tina blushed, earning a kiss from the male dancer.

"You two are way cute," Quinn gushed. Tina just hid her face in Mike's chest and giggled.

"Well I'm gonna go get this stuff, if you guys want come over and we can hang out before I go back," Quinn said.

"I'd like that, but hey what are you doing for Christmas?" Tina asked.

"I want to see if mom will let me have a big Christmas party the night of," Quinn shrugged.

"Well if it happens, give us a call, we all need a party, it's been forever," Mike said giving Quinn a nod before walking away.

"Sure will do you two," and with that Quinn walked away and into the store.

She was trying to figure out whether to get the cheap kind of chocolate syrup or the expensive kind. Her mom wouldn't mind but she didn't know which one would taste better.

"Get this is one, It's not that much but it taste like the expensive kind,"

Quinn saw a tan hand reach past her then looked behind her to see none other than Santana Lopez.

"San, what are you doing here?" she asked, backing away.

"I have to pay for that beautiful piece of machine out there somehow, mom and dad aren't gonna do it now that I'm 18," she said, handing Quinn the bottle.

"So you work here," she said in disbelief.

"Yes Quinn, I work here," Santana rolled her eyes with a grin and turned to walk away. Quinn followed, obviously.

"What are you doing for thanksgiving?" she asked, watching Santana stock the shelves with the items in the cart she had.

"Stay home and order turkey from the local drug store," Santana shrugged, turning the corner.

"Where are your mom and dad?"

"They went to see Uncle Carlos,"

"And you didn't go?" Quinn was confused about this; Santana would give the chance to escape Lima if it met going to see a family relative.

"I wanted to see you," Quinn's heart couldn't have beaten faster if she wanted it too. She knew Santana was blushing but she couldn't see because Santana had her back to her.

"Well that's sweet San, but you can't just spend Thanksgiving by yourself," Quinn stated, standing next to the Latina as she reached up and placed a few cans of corn on the shelf.

"It's worth a try," she shrugged. Quinn just stood there, watching her best friend stock the cans and she couldn't help but to notice that she was wearing snug blue jeans, black shox and her polo work shirt that clung to her body, it was kind of sexy.

"Come spend it with us, I mean mom didn't really invite anyone, so it'll be just me and you and her, besides I would love to have a friend over," Suggested Quinn, watching Santana freeze at the offer.

"I don't know Q; I don't want your mom mad at me for ruining her dinner,"

"Oh stop, you know my mother loves you to death," Quinn said, punching Santana's arm softly. Said Latina just grinned and nodded.

"Alright, I'll come, just tell Judy that her sexy ass better be ready for me when I get there," and with that Santana winked at the blonde before walking off.

"That's so gross Santana," Quinn stuck her tongue out as she watched her friend disappear.

When she got back to her house, her mom was in the kitchen.

"Mom I hope it's ok that I invited Santana over," she said, placing the bags down on the island in the kitchen.

"Santana! Oh I haven't seen her in forever, yes sweetie that's more than fine," Judy exclaimed, clapping her hands. Quinn just chuckled, rolling her eyes and shrugging.

"Well she said she'll…to be honest she didn't say when she'd be here, I'm gonna go call her," Quinn walked out of the kitchen after hearing,

"Okay, and dinner will be ready in a few so if she wants she can come over for that too," Judy said.

Quinn's smile got as big as it could, her phone in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be very interesting, with Santana and Judy in the same room. Lets see Santana handle herself here. lol. See you all there.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"_Hello," _

"San, hey what are you doing?"

"_Just got off work, headed home why?" _

"Mom wants you over for dinner,"

Quinn was standing shirtless in her room, on her phone.

"_Judy is requesting me, wow didn't think your mom was a cougar like that," _

Quinn just rolled her eyes, grabbing a shirt from her closet.

"Jeez, will you stop with all the disgusting sexy talk about my mom, that's my mother San,"

"_I can't help it if your mother is sex on legs," _

"Okay, stop before I puke, just get over here," Quinn gagged.

"_As you wish Quinnie," _Quinn heard the phone click before she could scold Santana.

She was making her way down the stairs when her doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she yelled, walking up to the door and opening it. Santana was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and a smirk planted on her lips.

"Good evening beautiful," Quinn just shook her head and walked away.

"Come in, moms in the kitchen,"

"Oh momma Judy!" Santana yelled, running past Quinn and into the Kitchen, leaving Quinn there to shut the door.

"Why in the hell did I invite her again?" Quinn mumbled.

"Because you love me," she jumped at the unexpected voice and turned around to see Santana there, smirking at her.

"Oh god, don't do that again you just scared the fuck outta me," Quinn blushed, holding her heart.

"We'll see about that later tonight," the Latina winked and skipped off into the kitchen. Quinn was blushing all the way down to her chest; did Santana mean what she intended? She sure hopes not. But in secret she actually wanted Santana to be serious.

It was dinner time and Quinn watched Santana closely. She caught the Latina eyeing her mother's ass every time she'd bend over, or watch her lips when she talked. She wanted to slap that damn smirk off her face so bad it was a horrible itch that couldn't be scratched.

"So Santana, are you dating my daughter now, because you know how I've always wished it was you," Judy said, causing Quinn to spew her water all over the place, none hit the Latina or her mom though.

"MOTHER!" she exclaimed.

"What, I am just being honest, it's not like we haven't had this talk before," Santana shot Quinn a smirk and a knowing look.

"Mother!" Quinn hissed this time, glaring at the older Fabray.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, you lose your tone with me young lady," Judy pointed her fork at Quinn, giving her the best Fabray eye brow raise she could manage, which was way more powerful than Quinn's. She is Judy Fabray after all.

Quinn just ducked her head, and began eating her food. Santana just smiled and turned to look at the older Fabray woman.

"No Judy, I'm not dating Quinn," she assured her.

"Oh what a pity, if I were younger, I'd jump at the chance to date you," Judy sighed, stabbing her stake.

"Judy, you're a lesbian, wow I never knew you had it in you," Santana gasped, and chuckled at the glare Quinn gave her.

"No, I'm most certainly am Bi, I married a man remember," she said, taking a drink of her wine.

"True, but I would be ecstatic if you ever dated me, you are a very beautiful woman Judy," Santana nodded, flashing that flirtatious smile. Judy blushed and if Quinn wasn't mistaken, her mother swooned.

"Well thank you Santana, I haven't been told that since Russell and I was teenagers," Judy finished off her wine and looked at Quinn.

"Quinnie, be a doll and get me the rest of that wine in the kitchen," she said. Quinn just grumbled and got up, feeling a slap to her ass as she walked by.

"Mmhmm! Quinn you have a tight ass," Santana said, earning a giggle from momma Fabray. Quinn just shot her a glare then disappeared into the kitchen.

"What the fuck do I see in her, why do I even love her, GAH she pisses me off!" Quinn grumbled a she grabbed the bottle of wine. When she turned she came face to face with a straight face Santana.

"You know Q, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Santana said, walking towards Quinn, making her walk backwards.

"I was just…..i was just thinking out loud," Quinn said, feeling her face blush as Santana got closer.

"Mmhmm, and who is it that you love?" she asked.

"N-no one Santana, could you please move so I can get this to my mother?" Quinn said, trying to make her voice hard but failed.

"I'm not stopping you from going around me Q," Santana said, her body getting closer and closer to Quinn's. Whatever spell Santana had over Quinn was strong and forceful because she didn't want to go around her, she wanted to stay where she was and see what Santana was going to do.

"Well Quinn, what are you gonna do?" Quinn didn't remember when Santana was mere inches from her so when she blinked, she could feel Santana's cool breath hit her lips.

"I…well, I uh," Quinn cleared her throat and glanced up into chocolate eyes, feeling her knees buckle beneath her. She was sure she was gonna fall to the ground, but a strong warm arm was wrapped around her waist in no time, pulling her into a solid warm body.

"Whoa there, don't faint on me now, when did the mighty Fabray Faint whenever she was near me, this is new," Santana chuckled and let her go when she knew Quinn could stand on her own.

"Quinnie, mommy's thirsty and Santana was just beginning to get to the story about her Brittany, come on," Judy said, breaking whatever spell Santana had Quinn on.

"I'll take that, you don't look like you can walk," Santana said softly, taking the bottle from her. Quinn had to grip the counter behind her and take calming deep breaths.

"Relax and come back in when you're ready," Santana told her before leaving. Once gone, Quinn looked up at the ceiling and scowled.

"What was that for, to show me why I love her, I thought you wanted me to hate her, ugh, make up your mind," she said, swallowing deeply before returning to the dining room.

When it was time for Judy to retire to bed, she gave Santana a lingering kiss on the cheek and her daughter a hug.

"Don't be too loud you two, I need my beauty sleep and I don't want to hear my daughter moaning all night long. Quinn just face palmed and Santana smirked.

"I'll try and keep her quiet Judy, now get to bed," she said, watching the older woman walk away, noticing that she was giving her hips and extra sway in them. Quinn watched Santana lick her lips, as she watched Judy disappear up the stairs.

"You are unbelievable," Quinn scoffed.

"What, is it a crime checking your best friend's mother out?" Santana asked with a grin.

"Maybe but its downright creepy, so if you're gonna do it, do it when I'm not around," Quinn huffed, walking to the front door with Santana.

"Oh come on Q, just admit that you're jealous because I'm checking her out and not you," Santana quirked an eye brow. That was partly true, Quinn was a tad bit jealous at the fact that Santana was checking her mom out and not her, but in the right sense it was still creepy.

"Whatever San, don't flatter yourself, I just don't like the fact that you're checking my MOTHER out, it's like when Puck dated Shelby," both Quinn and Santana shuddered at the thought and shared a knowing look.

"Fine, I get your point,"

It was quiet between the two and Quinn didn't want to make eye contact.

"So I'm happy you invited me, gave me something to do," she glanced up long enough to see Santana shrug.

"You're welcome, I'm just happy you came," Quinn said truthfully.

"Why wouldn't I?" Santana asked, Quinn shrugged.

"You're are something else, goodnight Q," Santana leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before walking out the door and leaving Quinn there to blush at how soft her lips felt. She wanted more.

Later that night, Quinn awoke to her phone vibrating next to her in her bed. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she checked it.

_**I love you too Q, don't forget that. –Santana**_

Quinn's heart was sent into over drive, Santana loves her back, but does she in the same way that Quinn loves her?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, had to do a small fanfic because it was burned into my brain. Anyways i hope you liked it. I'll be starting on chapter 7 soon. I'll most likely do one more chapter that involves Quinn just relaxing at being home then skip right on over to Thanksgiving Dinner. But for now i'll leave it at that.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, the big Thanksgiving dinner has arrived. It took me some time but its done. After a few short stories and some thinking time i got this done in one night. Yay for me. I hope you enjoy. And soon, it'll be christmas. So keep in touch, this story is far form over. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Quinn was sure to be up early Thanksgiving. She wanted to help her mom get everything ready before their guests arrived, which were Santana and Judy's book club. Sometimes she wondered why her mother even joined the stupid thing; it was just for old women talking about old books.<p>

But even so, it gave her mom something to do so she could have her time with Santana, alone.

"Quinn, I need you to go to the store for me, I forgot to grab the banana pudding and the pumpkin pie filling," Judy said from the kitchen.

"Okay mom," Quinn jumped up from the couch and grabbed her keys, her mom there already with the money.

"Now, while you're out, let Santana know that dinner will be at eight tonight, so tell her not to be late," Judy said firmly, handing Quinn the money.

"Yes ma'am," she nodded, turning away and rushing to her car.

She knew Santana had to work, she just hoped that she didn't have to work a double.

She parked in the parking lot, getting out as quickly as she could and walking into the store. There weren't very many people there, of course because it was thanksgiving but still. Quinn walked as fast as she could through the store till she found that tight round ass in those dark blue jeans and that long jet black hair flowing down around toned shoulders. Santana's back was to her and that gave her all the more reason to sneak up behind her and slap her in the ass as hard as she could.

Santana hissed, grabbing her butt and turning around to see a smirking Quinn.

"What the hell was that for Quinn?" she glared, rubbing her ass. Quinn just quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't you remember slapping me on mine a few days ago?"

"Yeah but not that hard," Santana said with a frown.

"Aw, Aunt Tana doesn't like it rough?" Quinn's smirk never left her lips; Santana just looked away from the blonde, a small blush reaching her cheeks.

"Shut up Q," she huffed, "What do you want anyways?"

"Aw don't be that way San," Quinn stepped forward and rested a hand on Santana's stomach, knowing it calmed her down.

"I just came by to tell you that dinner is at eight and mom said not to be late," Quinn was now mere inches from Santana's ear, her lips grazing the skin, her hand moving down to lift up the hem of Santana's polo work shirt.

"Um, yeah, I'll be…" Santana had to swallow thickly, before continuing, "I'll be there before then," Santana finally got out. Quinn had her hand up under Santana's shirt, her finger nails grazing the soft toned abdomen of the Latina.

"Good, because you don't want momma Judy mad, do you?" Quinn husked in Santana's ear. Said teen just shook her head, gripping onto the shelf behind her, in which Quinn had pushed her against it sometime a few seconds ago.

"I like how you're very understanding San, that makes things much easier," and with that Quinn bit her earlobe and pulled away, walking down the isle and out of sight. Santana had to take a few moments to get herself under control.

"Oh, so that's how it is, well two can play at that game," Santana said softly, her eyes never leaving the spot Quinn was just at.

"I expect you to play along," Santana jumped out of her skin and spun around to find Quinn there holding a can of pumpkin pie filling and banana pudding mix.

"What the fuck Q?" she had her hand over her thundering heart.

"What, you do it to me all the time, it looked fun so I did it," Quinn shrugged.

"I'm gonna kill you," Santana growled. Quinn leaned in and kissed Santana's chin.

"You'd miss me too much," she walked past her, "Don't be late," and she was gone.

Santana just had to shake her head and bite her lip to keep from going after her. She was still at work after all.

Later, Santana showed up baring a bowl full of hot steaming mashed potatoes.

"Oh I knew I forgot something," Judy snapped her fingers, taking the bowl from the Latina and hugging her, "Thank you Santana," she hugged her and Quinn walked in on it, seeing Santana look up at her and smirk as she moved her hands down and squeezed the air that was pretending to be Judy's ass. Quinn just wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes.

"Oh I gotta set the table, hurry inside Santana," Judy pulled away and ran past Quinn, who was leaning against the hallways arch post.

Santana began to walk in the house, "San?" Quinn began.

"Yeah Q," she cocked a brow.

"Shut the front door, you don't just leave someone's front door wide open!" Quinn threw her hands in the air and walked out of the room. Santana just furrowed her brow.

"That was random," she mumbled and walked back to shut the front door.

The girls hung around the living room, drinking wine that Judy let them have since it was for a special occasion. The book club consisted of four women, two were women of Judy's age and very beautiful, and the other two were an elder woman and a teen about the age of 17, she was pretty but not as pretty as Santana and Quinn.

"Puck would have a field day here, seeing that Judy isn't the only Milf he'd want," Santana tipped her wine glass and took a drink. Quinn just nodded in agreement, drinking the rest of her wine and moving to pour herself another glass. Santana grabbed her hand though before she could, holding it in hers.

"Slow down Q, you're already buzzed and we need to save some for the dinner, besides," she pulled the blonde's hand back to let it fall in the couch, "I'd love to get through this dinner with a somewhat sober Quinn Fabray so I'm not lonely,"

Quinn just blushed, looking down at her empty wine glass and nodded in agreement again.

"Quinn, Santana, Dinner is ready," Judy said from the dining room. Santana was the first to stand, grabbing the wine bottle and then grabbing Quinn's hand, pulling her up. She kind of pulled harder than expected because Quinn stumbled and her body pressed firmly into Santana's, their faces inches apart.

When Quinn looked up, she could see dark chocolate eyes, and Santana could see dark hazel eyes. They both could just simply melt in each other's eyes, hadn't it been for Judy throwing two rolls at each of their heads.

"No kissing till after the guests leave you two," Judy said firmly, another roll in her hand and prepared to be launched. Santana pulled away, hands raised in surrender, and Quinn just rubbed the back of her head, glaring at her mother.

"Don't you look at me like that, get both of your ass's in here, it's turkey time," and with that, Judy smiled sweetly and left the room.

"Momma Judy can be scary sometimes," Santana said, rubbing her forehead, "And her throws are fierce,"

"I played softball when I was in high school, now either get in here or no turkey for you," Judy said out of nowhere. Santana just felt her jaw drop, when did she get there?

"Come on San, mom might throw more rolls," Quinn sighed, pulling on Santana's wrist.

Everyone took their seats, Santana next to Quinn, while Quinn sat next to the teen. The elder woman sat on the other side of the table, next to one of the woman, whose name was Jolie and the other woman was at the end of the table, as was Judy at the other end of the table.

"Okay, let us say grace, everyone hold hands," Judy said, taking Santana's hand in hers, Santana taking Quinn's in hers, and the teen took Quinn's other one in hers, it was kind of forceful.

"Quinn, would you do the honors?" Judy asked. Quinn just nodded.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this food and thank you for bring these people that are here to us, we thank you lord for a wonderful day and we ask that you keep us healthy and safe as everyone leaves tonight, and we thank you lord for watching over us, in Jesus name, Amen," Quinn finished, letting go of the teen's hand, who squeezed hers in return. Quinn couldn't help but glance at her, the teen was smirking at her. What the hell?

Dinner went off without a hitch, except for the not so subtle footsies; the teen was doing with Quinn. Santana noticed how stiff Quinn was, and she was kind of worried.

"Q, what's wrong?" she whispered in her ear, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"Nothing San, I'll tell you later when dinners over,"

"Hey, I told you two no funny business," Judy pointed her fork at Santana and Quinn, earning a few giggles from the other women.

"We weren't doing anything, we promise," Santana exclaimed, raising her hands up again. Judy just narrowed her eyes then turned back to Jolie and entered some convo about their next book. Quinn kept her head down, chewing on some turkey.

The foot slid up her leg and it caused her to jump in her seat and hit her shin on the wooden rail under the table.

"Fuck…" she hissed lowly, holding her leg as she trembled from the massive pain coursing through her lower body.

"Quinn, are you ok?" Santana asked, placing a hand on her back and rubbing.

"I'm fine San, just bumped my leg," Quinn smiled softly.

After dessert, everyone went into the living room and hung around, talking about a few things.

"Mamma Judy, that dinner was amazing, thank you for inviting me," Santana said, hugging the older Fabray.

"You're very welcome, but you're not leaving yet, are you?" she asked, pulling away.

"No I just wanted to tell you that, while Quinn was in the bathroom so she don't think I'm flirting with you again," Santana winked at her.

"Oh stop it San, you're gonna make me blush," Judy slapped her arm.

"Good, you look sexy when you blush," Santana wiggled her eye brows.

"Gagging now," Quinn stated, walking back into the room and plopping down on the couch.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, what did I teach you about sitting down like a lady?" Judy placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"I'm drunk mother, I really don't care," Quinn huffed, crossing her arms. Judy just cocked a brow and before she could get into motherly rant mode, Santana stepped in.

"How bout I take her to bed, just have fun down here and I'll tend to her, it's been a long day," Santana assured her.

"I don't need your help Santana, I can go to bed on my own," Quinn said, standing up and stumbling. Santana grabbed her waist and held her straight.

"Santana, let me go, I don't need your help," Quinn said louder.

"Do not cop an attitude with me Q, you will regret it, now quit being such a stubborn ass and let me help you before you make a fool out of yourself," Santana hissed in her ear, already half way up the stairs. Quinn just grumbled and nodded.

"Good now, tell your mother your sorry," she continued.

"Sorry mom, I love you, goodnight," Quinn slurred her words.

"Night Quinnie, love you too," Judy said.

Santana had Quinn in bed, taking off her shoes.

"San, that damn teenager kept playing footsies with me, it was pissing me off," Quinn said, laying on her bed. Santana chuckled at how Quinn slurred her words together. She moved up and unbuttoned her jeans, but Quinn's hands stopped her.

"I never pegged you as the girl to have sex before a date San," Quinn smirked. Santana just rolled her eyes and pulled the jeans off pale legs and let them fall to the ground.

"Shut up and go to sleep, drunkie," Santana said, pulling the covers over Quinn's body. But before she could move, Quinn grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bed.

"Lay with me San, I'll behave, I promise, I just don't want you to leave me," she said, her hazel eyes searching Santana's. The Latina couldn't tell her no, so instead she just kicked off her shoes, took off her own pants and got under the covers with the blonde, wrapping an arm around her midsection and pulling her body flush against hers.

Quinn pressed her face into Santana's neck and sighed contently. She felt safe and relaxed being in the Latina's arms.

"Goodnight Q, I love you," Santana said, kissing her head.

"Mm, night San, I love you too," Quinn slurred back, gripping onto the Latina's shirt as if she was gonna leave in the middle of the night. But she didn't, she stayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now that thats done, i will leave you guys to it. I will begin on the next chapters soon. It will be very interesting here on out. I believe Brittany may make an appearance. So that'll be fun. Alex will be back, i miss her. And of course, Santana and Quinn and Judy funny buisness. I love how you all like how i made Judy. She will be in it too. But anyways, i am out of here. Happy thanksgiving to all. (Christmas chapters will be up soon.)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is a treat to you all. The chapter before my christmas chapters. I wanted to get this done before i left. So here it is.**

* * *

><p>It was about time for Quinn to go back to Miami, her plane left that night. She was packed and ready to go, talking to her mom at the moment.<p>

"You are coming back for Christmas, right?" Judy asked, holding a mug of coffee.

"Yes mom, where else would I go?" Quinn smiled, taking a drink of her own coffee.

"Well I didn't know if you were planning on going somewhere else with your friends," Judy shrugged, looking down at her mug.

"No mom, I'm coming back here, besides I think San would be upset if I didn't,"

"So not true," the Latina said from across the living room. She had been quiet ever since she arrived. She just sat there and stared at both blonde women.

"You're saying that you wouldn't care if I came back or not?" Quinn asked.

"No I'm saying that I wouldn't be upset," Santana started, getting up from her seat and moving to sit in the chair next to the couch that Quinn and her mom was on, "I'm saying I'll be pissed as hell if you don't, we were supposed to be spending Christmas together, you better not be backing out on me now Fabray,"

"I wasn't San, I was just saying," Quinn giggled, causing Santana to blush and look away.

"Aw Sanny, are you getting embarrassed?" Judy teased.

"No, I am not," Santana huffed, crossing her arms.

Quinn laughed, her mother joining in.

"Do you really have to go back?" Santana asked, later after Judy left for her book club meeting.

"Yeah I do, I have new projects to get done before Christmas break," Quinn said. They were in her room, on her bed, lying next to each other.

"That sucks, it'll be boring without you here," Santana mumbled, looking down at her shirt. Quinn needed to tell her, she needed to tell Santana how she felt before her feelings got out of hand.

"San, I need to tell you something," she sat up and looked down at the still Latina, who was now looking up at her.

"Ever since we became best friends, I've started to develop these feelings for you, but Brittany was always in the way so I could never tell you how I truly felt," Quinn swallowed, looking from chocolate eyes to her pale shaking hands.

It sucks that Brittany got the chance to be with you only to turn around and hurt you," She looked up and into Santana's eyes, "I would never do that to you San, ever,"

The next thing Santana did was a total shocker for both of them, I mean, yeah they both kissed each other but never on the mouth like Santana did now.

She leaned up, reaching a hand in to cup Quinn's cheek and bring her in for a much needed passionate yet firm kiss. Quinn couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat, causing her mouth to open. Santana took this as an invitation, and slipped her hot wet tongue into Quinn's mouth. They both moaned at the contact and taste of one another.

Santana moved a little, being careful not to break the kiss as she placed her hand on Quinn's waist and laid her back so she was on the bed. The Latina hovered over her and made the kiss more wanting by trapping Quinn's lower lip in her mouth, sucking on it as she pulled away.

"I love you…Santana….so much it…hurts sometimes," Quinn panted, her heart racing as fast it could. The Latina just licked her lips, watching Quinn's hazel eyes dilate at the movement.

"You don't think I don't feel the same way?" Santana asked, her hand on Quinn's waist began to move up, bringing the fabric of the shirt with her.

"I figured you were still in love with Brittany," Quinn said, shivering at the warm touch of a soft hand on her cold skin.

"I was, but when she did what she did, I knew my choice for staying behind would pay off," Santana let her nails graze Quinn's ribcage, causing the blonde to arch and moan. Santana smiled, leaning in and capturing Quinn's lips in her own but this time it was such a heated kiss that it got both girl's body to tingle.

Santana had to pull away again though because she wanted to pull Quinn's shirt off, but she stopped her.

"My flight,"

"You still have three hours Q, we can do this and figure out what this is in time, just relax," Santana said, leaning in to kiss her again. It eerly calmed the blonde.

Pulling shirts off, then moving to the jeans, the girls were naked in no time. Santana's lips were attached to Quinn's right nipple at the time. Her hands' roaming the tall blonde's body as she teased the rosy bud to erection.

"San, you gotta stop teasing," Quinn panted, her hands threading into the Latina's thick luscious black hair. Santana just wanted to explore this marvelous body but knew that they were on a time limit. So as she traveled down the damp body, she let her nails grazed the sides of Quinn's ribcage, knowing it turned her on.

Quinn arched again, her grip on Santana's hair tightening. Said teen was already in between the blonde's legs, inhaling the musky sweet scent that was Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn, babe, how come you didn't come to me sooner, this pink beautiful pussy looks delicious," Santana purred, giving it a quick fast lick.

Quinn just grunted, bucking her hips for more of that hot tongue on her. Santana chuckled, gripping Quinn's hips and holding her down.

"Whoa there, calm your bits Q, we have time," she whispered, leaning in and licking a long slow line up Quinn's wet and still dripping slit.

"Mmm, damn that's good," Santana moaned, licking her lips. Quinn was just a panting mess, her eyes screwed shut, her hands now above her so she could grip the head board. She didn't want to rip Santana's hair out of her skull.

"Okay Q, I'll stop," Santana chuckled, only to enter the girl with two fingers. Quinn was tight, it had been almost four years since she had sex.

"Fucking yes, this is perfect," Santana groaned, feeling Quinn stretch around her. Quinn's hold on the head board grew stronger, her body jerking at the unexpected intrusion.

"Ahhah Fuuuuuck…" Quinn droned out, her lower back arching a little off the bed. Santana just set a slow pace, watching her fingers being clenched by Quinn, she even caught a glimpse of some of Quinn's juices trickling out on her hand. This was so mesmerizing.

"Faster San, I need more," Quinn swallowed back a moan so she could speak. Santana didn't need to be told twice, her hand speeding up to a medium pace. It was enough to get Quinn to mewl and rock her body with Santana's hand.

The sight and sounds were everything Santana could wish for, she was happy she was doing this. Especially before Quinn left.

"Fuck me, faster San, fuck me harder," Quinn demanded. Santana bite her lip and trembled at the words. But she didn't disappoint, her hand moving at a much faster speed now. She added another finger though, stretching Quinn even more.

To Quinn, the stretch was very delicious and pleasurable. Her hold on headboard was tightening as her whole body rocked, both the force of Santana fucking her and her body moving, made the bed rock with them.

"Fuck yes, more San, baby more," Quinn moaned out louder, the headboard smacking the wall. Santana knew Quinn was close, just by the way her pussy was tightening around her fingers. She moved up and pressed her lips to Quinn's ear.

"Come for me baby, come all over my hand so I have something to remind me of till you get back, come hard," she growled the last two words and that was it for Quinn, she screamed Santana's name and came. The orgasm was the best she's had in, well it was the best she's ever had. It was so good that it almost out her into a coma, but Santana kept her up.

"No Q, you can't sleep, you have a flight to catch and I need to talk to you," She said, sitting the girl up after she came from her high.

Standing there, waiting for her flight to be called, Santana waited with her, holding hands.

"So you're coming back for sure?" Santana asked, looking at the blonde.

"Well now I know I am, that was intense and I would love to come back to it," Quinn grinned. Santana just smirked.

It got quiet with the two, it only being five minutes before they boarded.

"So tell me, what was the reason you stayed behind?" Quinn asked.

"_Now boarding flight 245," _

"Never mind, you can tell me later," Quinn shrugged and let go of the Latina's hand. But hers was caught again and she was being kissed forcefully yet passionately before she could say anything.

"I love you Quinn, come back to me soon," Santana whispered, letting her go. Again, Quinn being dazed had no idea how she got from standing there to be sitting next to Alex again in the first class.

"Quinn, your phones going off," she had said. Quinn shook her head and picked it up.

_**You, Quinn, I was waiting for you, I didn't want to leave because I was afraid I'd never see you again, and I'm glad I stayed. –Santana**_

Quinn felt her heart go out to the Latina, she was deeply and certainly in love with this girl and she was happy they did what they did.

_**I love you too Santana, with all my heart. -Quinn**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry took so long to post, i've been working and spending time with family. I've got this up as soon as i could so you all would have to wait.**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Quinn got back to the college, and she was going back home in another week. She had just finished all of her mid-terms, and essay's, but she knew she had one last piece of project to get done, her photo album of what she had learned over the past few months.<p>

Quinn was ten pictures away from actually finishing the piece, and she knew she could get it done with in the week range. If she wasn't distracted.

"Stella, I'm back," She called out, shutting the front door behind her. The living room was empty, but the game system was on and two controllers were out, Tommy must be there.

"Stella, hello," she said, walking through, looking down the small hall that held two rooms and a bathroom. Stella's bedroom door was cracked and there was laughter.

"Stella?" she asked, going to the door and opening it slowly, only to gasp and place a hand over her mouth at who she saw sitting on Stella's bed.

"Hey Q, long time no see," Santana said, smiling softly. Stella was in her computer chair, grinning at Quinn.

"Look who showed up while you were away to class," she said, Quinn just stared at Santana like she was a ghost.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?" the Latina asked, cocking a brow. Quinn just shook her head and launched herself into the tiny room and buried her face in Santana's neck, clenching to her waist.

"Quinn, it's not like we haven't seen each other in forever, you act like it's been a lifetime," Santana chuckled, wrapping her arms around the blonde's back and tugging her closer to her own body.

"I don't care, I missed you," Quinn said, her voice muffled in the Latina's warm neck.

"I missed you too babe," Santana said in a softer tone, pressing a kiss to the blonde's temple. After a while, Quinn pulled away with one question on her mind.

"How'd you get here?"

"Did I ever mention how much I love your mother," Santana smirked, her hands rubbing Quinn's lower back softly.

"My mom has nothing to do with my ques…tion…" Quinn narrowed her eyes and slightly glared at the Latina.

"She paid for your ticket, didn't she?"

"And bingo was his name 'O," Santana said, poking the blondes nose. Quinn blinked then pulled back and gaped at Santana.

"She paid for your ticket to get here!" she asked again.

"Yeah, what's the big deal Q?" Santana asked, looking at the blonde with a hurt expression.

Quinn sighed softly and shook her head with a grin, reaching over and cupping a tan cheek.

"Nothing, I just can't believe she'd do that," Quinn stopped and leaned in to kiss the small pout on those plump lips, "But I'm glad she did,"

Santana grinned, grabbing ahold of Quinn's waist and just held her.

"As touching as this is," Stella began, both girls forgetting where they were, "I'd love to have a movie night, because I happen to have my latest film recorded and ready to be inspected," she held up a black DVD case, grinning at them both.

Right after Emilia showed up with popcorn and candy, Stella popped in the movie and all four girls sat in their seats; Santana holding Quinn in her lap on Quinn's chair, and Emilia holding onto Stella on the big couch.

"Alright, let the movie begin," Stella said, pressing play on the remote.

The movie consisted of zombie killing, romance and a lot of bromance. It was good, and very funny. Most of the killing was extremely gory but Quinn was used to it, she knew Santana loved stuff like this because the Latina played video games that consisted of shooting and killing with Puck.

"Stella's really good at these," Quinn heard later on through the movie, it was just a whisper but it was enough.

"She loves doing it all and I love giving my opinion if I can," Quinn shrugged, laying her head back on Santana's collar bone.

It was silent again from the two, a certain song coming through the TV, "She has great taste in music too, well done," Santana whispered, her lips lightly grazing Quinn's ear. Quinn couldn't help the small sigh that left her lips.

Hearing the chuckle, she knew she shouldn't have done that, "Later Q, I promise later," a kiss followed after.

The movie ended with dropped jaws and no words till, "That was fucking awesome!"

Santana looked at Stella and grinned wide.

"I loved it; you're like a natural,"

"Oh stop it, I'm not that good," Stella blushed, hiding behind Emilia.

"Not that good?" Santana gaped, sitting up, "You're right, you're not that good,"

"Santana," Quinn hissed, seeing the hurt look on her roommates face.

"You're a fucking genius, I mean all that blood and body pieces," Santana looked at her hands when she said blood as if she had some on her own hands.

"It looked so real, I actually believed it," She continued, seeing the hurt look fade to excitement.

"You will be one hell of a movie director/writer Stella, and I wanna come to the premier of your first movie," Santana sat back, slipping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"You got yourself a deal Lopez," Stella nodded firmly; Quinn just grinned and kissed Santana's cheek.

"You know what I wanna see you make though?" Santana asked after staring at the floor for some time.

"What's that?" Stella asked from the couch. Emilia stood, grabbing Quinn with her to go to the kitchen.

"I want you to make a movie like Scream or Jason, or Freddy, or even Michael," Santana said, her thoughts running wild and Stella could see it.

"Like a psycho killer movie?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe make up one, but make it just as epic as the other four," Santana stopped and looked up into green eyes, "Maybe make it even more epic than them all combined," Stella was ecstatic, she wanted to start on it now, which made her get up and run to her room, Santana in tow.

"Oh dear god, what has she done?" Quinn face palmed, making Emilia giggle as they made plates of spaghetti.

"Lighten up Quinnie, she's just giving Stella ideas on more great movies she could make in the future," Emilia said, handing Quinn two plates full of spaghetti and garlic bread.

"That's true, and a new psycho killer does sound pretty cool," Quinn shrugged, walking into Stella's room and handing the busy girls their food before walking over to the couch to sit next to the brown haired beauty.

Emilia was gorgeous, and not just movie star gorgeous like Santana, no she was model gorgeous. Long brown hair, light blue eyes, sun kissed skin from being in Cali for so long when she was younger. She had those plump lips like Santana's, the flawless skin and the fit body. She wasn't super skinny but there wasn't an ounce of fat on the girl's body.

Also, Emilia was Italian. Her father was born in Italy, while her mother was born in New York. Stella was Irish; her mother was born in Scotland while her father was born in Middle Eastern Texas. And the thing about these two unique women is that they both don't have accents, they speak very good English.

"I hate scary movies, sometimes I wish Stella would make a romantic movie, just for me," Emilia pouted, taking a bite of her food.

"Oh come on Emi, you know if you asked, with a little bit of persuasion then Stella would do anything you tell her too," Quinn wiggled her eyes for effect, causing Emilia to almost choke on her food from laughing.

"That was much uncalled for Quinn," Emilia glared at the blonde, earning an air kiss.

"Alright, we got it all planned out," Stella said, walking back into the living room with her plate still full, Santana behind her, her own plate almost half gone, a piece of noodle sticking out of her mouth.

"It all starts out with this pretty china doll, the owner of it was a little girl, who was deformed when she was born, cursed to be in a nursery full of hating nurses and doctors, finally they just killed her since she was already on the verge of dying from how sick they let her get," Stella stopped to take a bit of her food, letting Santana take over.

"So after all those years, the nursery goes out of business and is forced to be knocked down, but instead, after recalls of ghost siting's and weird feelings, the place is announced haunted and is set up to be an attraction, but little does anyone know," Santana stops for dramatic effects, "The spirit of the little girl comes back, but she's not really a spirit, she's alive and well,"

"Coming back to kill the kids of those who had killed her, she walks around in a white robe and the only thing covering her face is a blank black eyes doll mask. No mouth is engraved in, just the holes for the eyes, and it looks very creepy," Stella said, taking another bite of her food.

"Sounds, great babe, I can't wait to see it," Emilia smiled, standing with her plate in her hands.

"Santana volunteered to be the doll face," right once Stella said that, her and Santana both looked at each other and said at the same time, "Doll Face!"

"We'll call it Doll Face, and the front of the DVD will be a photo of you in the mask, taken by none other than," Stella looked over at Quinn, who was eating. She looked up and cocked a brow.

"What?" she asked, mouth full of food.

"You get to be my photographer for the movie," Stella said, a smile on her lips. Quinn swallowed her food then shrugged.

"I'm ok with that,"

"You better be, because I wasn't gonna take no for an answer," Stella said, getting up to get seconds.

"I'm gonna punch her, right in the face," Quinn growled, Santana sat next to her.

"Oh behave Q, she's harmless," Santana said.

"I'm not," Quinn said.

"I know you're not," Santana chuckled and leaned in to give her girl a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasn't much but it was something at least. It gives me time to focus on chapter 10, in which there will be another sex scene in. I hope you all do look forward to that.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****I'm back! Its been so long but i'm back. Here is an update, i will get in more. Thank you all for being so patient. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes and Alex.**

* * *

><p>"Tommy! These wires are stuck again!" Stella yelled from the living room. Tommy was currently hiding from Santana as they played Black Ops on her PS3 she had brought with her, in Quinns room while Quinn was at her desk, ipod on and earbuds in her ears as she put together her photo album.<p>

"You're so fucking lazy," he grumbled, getting up from the bean bag to go into the livingroom, shutting the door behind him. Santana took this opportunity to sneak up behund Quinn, wrap her arms around her waist and leave little kisses down her toned neck.

"Hmm, San," Quinn moaned, droppng a picture as the latina pulled out her ear buds and turned her in her chair. She placed her hands on Santana's cheeks and stared into her dark brown eyes.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Quinn asked, rubbing a thumb over a plump lower lip. Santana smiled, dropped her head and hid the blush she was sporting.

"You're gorgeous," she mumbled, turning her head to kiss Quinn's palm before leaning in and kissing pink lips.

"Tommy, the white has to be on top," Stella said, pulling the wire from his grasp.

"What about the blue one?" he asked, picking it up. Stella just groaned in frustration before throwing the wires down and sitting in her chair. The front foor suddenly opened, and Kandy walked in.

"Try not to be too-"

"Shut the fuck up and go to your room," Stella hissed, she was pissed. Kandy gaped at her, hands on her hips.

"You can't talk to me like that!" she huffed.

"I can talk to you any way i want, you are not my boss," Stella growled, her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"What's up your ass, your girlfriend not putting out for you?" Tommy's jaw dropped as he stared at Stella who was fuming, "See, that's the problem with lesbians-"

"Whats wrong with lesbians?" a sultry sexy voice was heard from behind Kandy, who turned and looked up at the latina.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kandu sneered. Quinn grabbed Santana's arm to stop her but the latina pulled from her and leaned into Kandy's personal space.

"I'm your worst nightmare, bitch," Kandy's jaw dropped in annoyance, "Now, if i were you, i'd leave afore's i go all kinds of Lima Hieghts on your skinny skanky ass," Santana held the stare down before Kandy 'humphed' and stomped out of the dorm room.

"Stells, you okay?" Quinn asked, slowly walking over to the red head who was staring at Santana.

"Can you be my sister, because that was totally badass," she broke out in a huge smile which Santana returned it.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Santana asked, as they all sat down to watch Stella's latest movie. A RomanticCom for Emilia's birthday.

"Kandy," Stella hissd out.

"Our worthless roommate," Quinn said from next to Santana.

"She's fucking ugly, Berry it hotter then she is," the latina scrunched her nose up, causing everone to laugh.

"Who's Berry?" Tommy asked.

"Rachel Berry, the girl me and San tortured over the years before we finally became friends," Quinn stated, popping a reese's piece's into her mouth.

"Is she nicer then Kandy?" Tommy aked.

"She's the definition of nice, she'll forgive you for anyting," Santana said, "She forgave me for sleepiing with her ex-boyfriend,"

Quinn made a face at that.

"What? You dated him too Q," Santana pointed out.

"Don't remind me," the blonde groaned.

"You, Quinn and this Rachel chick all dated the same guy?" Stella asked.

"Not at the same time, different times, but yeah, unfortunatly," Santana shrugged, pulling Quinn closer to her.

* * *

><p>"You better visit us again Santana," Stella hugged the girl, not wanting to let go.<p>

"I will Stella, you are one hell of a girl, i like you," Santana chuckled, pulling away and grabbing her bag, "You've got my number, text me anytime,"

"I will," Stella turned to Quinn, "And you, take care of my sister," she pointed at her.

"Gee, thanks Stella, i've known you longer and you're worried about someone who you just met a few days ago," Quinn rolled her eyes, "AND, she's your sister, i feel loved,"

"Oh shut up and hug me," Stella smirked and pulled the ex-cheerio into her arms, "Us lesbian cheerleaders have to stick together," she mumbled, pulling away and fist bumping Santana's held out fist.

"Damn right,"

"_Flight 345 is now boarding," _they all heard and said their last goodbyes. Santana held Quinn's hand as they made their way to their seats in first class, Alex was sitting in the one seater next to them.

"Hey Alex," Quinn greeted as she sat down.

"Hello Quinn," the girl smiled and looked up at the latina, "And who's this beautiful woman?" she asked.

"Santana Lopez, I'm Quinn's girlfriend," Santana said as she shook the offered hand with a smile.

"Well, two grogeous women together, i'd have to say that seems about right," Alex winked, "The names Alex Zantos, a pleasure to meet you Santana,"

"The pleasures all mine Alex," Santana winked, settling into her seat.

* * *

><p>When the girls arrived at the Lima airport, both Santana and Quinn were greeted by Judy's smiling face.<p>

"I'm so glad you sent Santana down mom, i love you," she hugged the woman.

"I love you too, and your welcome," Judy said, winking at Santana who winked back.

"Judy Fabray, is that you?" the woman turned to see Hiram Berry smiling at her.

"Hiram, oh dear it's been so long," she said and hugged him.

"You look good since college," he chucked.

"You still look dashing," Judy blushed.

"Who says dashing?" Quinn whispered to Santana.

"Judy, i want you to meet my husband, Leroy Berry," Hiram said and smiled as the two shook hands.

"We need to catch up, how 'bout some coffee later this week," Judy stated.

"That sounds wonderful," Leroy smiled.

"Oh, have you met our daughter?" Hiram asked, stepping aside to reveal a beaming Rachel Berry.

"Yes, she was at the concerts with Quinn," Judy cupped tan cheeks, "So beautiful," she smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Fabray,"Rachel blushed.

"Nu uh, it's Judy," Rachel nodded.

"And this is-"  
>"Alex Zantos, how is your father doing?" Judy grinned, hugging the girl.<p>

"He's doing great Judy, he did tell me to say hi if i ever saw you down here," Alex nodded.

"Whoa, whoa," Quinn said, everyone looking at her.

"How do you know Alex?"

Judy looked at the older girl, who smiled.

"I dated her father in high school and through out college till i met your father and Jayson met Liluth," Judy said like it was the most simplest thing ever.

"And Jayson is my brother," Hiram said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I will try to get at least two more up tonight, because this story will be done soon. Not sure how to finish or how many more chapters but it's half way there i'll tell you that. **

**A/N2: also, thank you to everyone who has stuck with me the entire way of this. I know it's been almost a year since i haven't updated but i now have a computer so there will be more updates. I love you all who have loved, liked, followed and still are following this story, it means alot. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters only Alex and my mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"That's insane," Santana chuckled, leaning back onto Quinn's bed as she watched the blonde run her fingers through her short damp hair.<p>

"What is?" Quinn asked, connecting her hazel eyes with deep brown ones.

"That your mom dated Alex's dad and Alex's dad is Hiram's older brother," Santana cocked a brow, arms behind her head.

"It is a small world after all Santana," the ex-cheerio said, placing her hands on her dresser and looking at Santana through the mirror.

"Come here," the latina's voice was soft, never really demanding. Quinn turned and walked over to her girlfriend, reaching a hand out and allowing her to grab loved how beautiful Santana was, her heart never failed to pound when she was always near the other girl.

"You're thinking to loud babe, come on," the latina and pulled on the pale hand, causing Quinn to straddle her waist, hands splayed on her covered abdomen.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, rubbing her hands up and down slim sides. Quinn kept her eyes on Santana's face as she answered.

"Just how beautiful you are and how lucky i am that you felt the same way about me," she looked down, gripping the fabric of the bllack shirt Santana wore, "and how selfish i am," she mumbled. Santana was intregued, "Selfish how Q?"

Quinn sighed and pushed the shirt up abit to trace over slightly visiable ads on tan skin.

"Because i'm happy and sad Brittany broke up with you," she said softly, "I mean i'm mad she did what she did, but honestly, if it wasn't for her then we wouldn't be here," she looked up to lock her hazel eyes with soft brown ones.

"San, i've always loved you, ever since i moved in my eight grade and became friends with you and Brittany, i was always jealous of her because she was the one you chose," Quinn hated being weak but telling Santana the truth scared her because she didn't know if the latina would be mad at her and leave, thats why she just let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"But Finn and Sam...you were happy with Finn, you hated Berry because she took Finn away, you liked Sam," Santana was trying to understand.

"They were both just people to fill the hole you left when you chose Brittany, i tried to love them i tried to make it llike it was just a crush but it wasn't, it was so much more then that," Quinn's voice broke as she took a deep breath and looked down again, tears dropping off her chin.

"I fell in love with you the first time i saw you, after all those years, i'm able to admit it because I love you Santana and i will always love you no matter if you leave me one day, or if Brittany comes back and begs you to be with her again, nothing can stop the way i feel about you,"

Santana was speechless, she's never had to deal with emotions this big, yeah Brittany wanted to talk about feelings alot but she wasn't quite as damaged and broken as Quinn was. Santana knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she admitted her feelings to her ex-captain, but she wasn't expecting this. But knowing the truth had her fall for the blonde headed even more then before, she loved that Quinn could be herself around her.

"Qu...Lucy, look at me," she whispered, watching Quinns head shoot up. She cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a soft meaningful kiss.

"I fell in love with you the day you came into my school and started ruling it, but in all honesty when you let your guard drop around me, i grew to love the real you, the Lucy you, the way you read alot and took pictures of everything you could lay your eyes on, it made me fall in love with you doing the things you loved to do, I was so happy you were, are, able to be yourself around me," she wiped away some tears before continuing, "It means you trust me to love you for you and i do,"

Santana took a deep ragged breath before smiling at the girl above her.

"The reason I don't do feelings is because it makes me look weak and un-badass," Quinn chuckled at this, "But for you, i'll be open with my feelings as much as possible, which is why i'm gonna tell you something," she stopped and reached over into her duffle bag, pulling out a little black photo ablum and opened it to the first page, showing it to the photographer, who gasped.

"I stole it from Hudson the moment he purposed to Rachel," Santana shrugged, Quinn looked at her with her fabray eye-brow raise.

"Okay, i broke into his locker and stole it from his wallet," Santana crossed her arms.

"But why?" Quinn askd, looking at the picture of her before she dyed her hair blonde and lost weight.

"Because that is the real Quinn, that is Lucy, that is you and i wanted a picture of you before you turned to something you thought you were, now don't get me wrng, you're sexy as hell now," Quinn giggled and looked away, "But if you still looked like that, know i'd still date you,"

Quinn looked back up at her girlfriend and tilted her head, "Why?"

"Because i may be a bitch, but i'm not shallow," Santana said, running a hand through soft blonde locks, "I would have loved to meet Lucy, as she was back then," Quinn let her smile falter a bit.

"But i'm just as happy to meet the Lucy as she is now," she finished and leaned up to kiss pink full lips. Quinn couldn't have been more happy in her ife then she was at that moment. Finn may have said something like that, but nothing closely compared to it.

"And honestly, if Brittany would have never broken up with me, i probably would have myself in the future, but i'm glad it was now rather then later," Santana whispered, running her hands up Quinn's back and pulling her closer. She fell back on the bed with a giggling Quinn falling ontop of her.

"And i'll love you forever too Q, no one can break that, no one can compare with the way i feel about you now," Santana stated, looking into watery hazel eyes, "Not even Brittany,"  
>That was the last straw for Quinn as she leaned in and captured Santana's lips in her own, the kiss being passionate and heated. Santana let her hands roam up the blonde's smooth bare back, her nails slightly grazing her sides. Quinn couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat, her hips bucking into the girls beneath her. Santana broke the kiss with a loud, "Fuck,"<br>"Language Santana Lopez!" Judy said from behind Quinn's closed door. Both irls pulled away quickly as Quinn glared at her door as if it would combust into flames.

"Mother, how long have you been there?" Quinn asked, Santana hiding her laugh behind her hand the best she could.

"Are you two decent?" Judy asked.

"Yes Mom," Quinn rolled her eyes, looking down at Santana, who was smirking up at her. The door opened and Judy's head popped in with a huge shit eating grin on her mouth.

"Long enough dear," she said. Santana couldn't help but to bust out in laughs as she crossed her arms over her face.

"Mom!" Quinn whined with a blush.

"Quinn!" Judy mocked, making Santana laugh harder.

The younger Fabray woman huffed and crossed her arms as she slightly bounced on Santana's stomach from her hard laughter.

"Anyways, when you're done Santana, you have a visitor," Judy nodded them left the girls to look at each other with confusion.

Making their way down stairs, hand in hand, they both came to a stop at the front door. Santana opened it and her heart instantly dropped into her stomach.

"Hey San, i'm back," Brittany waved with a beaming smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's another for you nice followers. This one has a lot of Alex. i kinda wanted to put this in here as a filler while i think of more ideas for the Christmas and New Years parties that are up soon. I decided not to cause drama for Brittany because personally, i like Brittany. So i decided to wait for the drama for that teen back in one of my older chapters. This way you get to see jealous Santana/drunk Santana put the fear into her :D **_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except Alex. Alex is mine. And so are the mistakes. **

**A/N2: I hope you all like it. **

* * *

><p><em>"Hey San, I'm back," Brittany waved with a beaming smile. Quinn looked over at Santana and saw the shock and slight hurt on her face.<em>

_"H-hi Britt," her voice was shaky, why was it so hard to see her? Why did Santana feel this way? _

_"Are you staying with Quinn now?" Brittany asked, rocking on her heels. Santana shook her head and gave a smile._

_"Yeah, the families gone for the winter break and i'm staying with Quinn and her mom for Christmas and New Years," she said, her voice soft like she used all the time around Brittany. _Grab my hand San, show her you moved on, _Quinn thought as she watched the two interact. _

_"Well, we should get together sometime, maybe have some lunch, I'm here for a week but i'll leave with mom and dad to go to L.A. to see some family," Brittany kept that beaming smile as she spoke, Quinn knew she knew Santana had moved on, but Santana was oblivious to it. _

_"That's cool Britt, uh hey, why don't we go out to lunch tomorrow?" Santana asked, making Quinn's heart drop in her chest. Brittany's blues flickered to Quinn's hazel ones and saw the hurt in them before she looked back into Santana's._

_"Sure, if Q can come along," she stated. _

_"Of course she can," both blonde's didn't miss the slighlt falter of Santana's kind smile, which made Quinn hurt all over again._

_"Okay, well i gotta go, i'll talk to you tomorrow Quinn," she waved at the other blonde, who returned it. _

_"Hold her hand San, she needs you," Brittany said before walking away, leaving the latina confused and the photographer with a smile. _

"Hey," Quinn jolted from her memories as she looked over next to her. Alex was there, smiling, sitting on a swing beside her.

"Hi Alex," she softly replied, looking down at her hands.

"Where's Santana?" Alex asked, pushing herself to get a little speed.

"With her ex on a lunch date," Quinn said, kicking some pebbles beneath her black chucks.

"And you're okay with that?" Alex asked, letting her VAN's skid on the pebbles to stop her.

"Yes? Maybe? No?" Quinn questioned then sighed and looked up at the sunny sky. It wasn't snowing yet but the leaves were all gone.

"I don't know, i should be but I feel like Santana needed to be with Brittany for some unanswered questions,"

"So you feel like she should do it alone?" Alex asked again, looking at the blonde headed.

"I guess," Quinn shrugged. Alex kept watching her before looking away and standing up, offering her hand to the clearly hurt blonde. Quinn stared at it, much like the first time they met then looked into strikingly blue eyes.

"Do you want me to shake it again?" she asked. Alex just chuckled and shook her head.

"Walk with me," she said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Quinn smiled softly then took the offered hand, secretly loving how warm and soft it was. Alex helped her up and then dropped her hand after a quick squeeze.

They walked away from the park, kicking dead brown leaves as the silence between them was comfortable, but Alex broke it.

"Do you trust Santana?" Quinn didn't say a word, her hands stuffed in her old cheerio's varsity jacket.

"Yeah, I do, with all my heart," she nodded, knowing she was telling the truth.

"Does she know you love her?" Quinn nodded with a smiled.

"Then you have to use that trust for her and know that she'll be in your arms tonight, not Brittany's," Alex samiled, turning to walk backwards.

"So are you close to Rachel?" Quinn asked, sitting across from Alex as they nursed cups of hot chocolate from the Lima Bean.

"Yeah, she was there for me when my mother died a few years ago, that's when we got closer, but we have always been close," Alex smiled, drinking her beverage.

"What happend, to your mom i mean?" Quinn couldn't help but to ask. The older girl swallowed her drink before looking out the window they sat next to.

"I was sixteen, but she died of breast cancer," Alex said softly, "She never saw it coming, it just hit her a few days after i turned Sixteen and she started to get sick and she got super skinny, my father and I tried everything but nothing worked," Alex cleared her throat as her words started to get caught in it.

"Finally, she grabbed my hand one day, looked into my eyes and said, "_Alex, you are destined for great things, never give up on something you love, remember, you are my sweet pea and i will always love you, now tell your father to get his ass in here so i can say goodbye_," and too this day, i never knew what she told him," Alex chuckle sadly, looking down at her cup.

"You didn't stay?" Quinn asked.

"No, i went into my room and cried into Rachel's shoulder, but i knew that after my mom said her goodbye's she was gonna let go and she did," the older girl nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

"I found her that night when i went to go tell her goodnight and that I loved her, but she didn't responde, she had a beautiful smile on her face though," Alex sighed, trying to keep her tears at bay. Quinn watched her.

"Thanks for walking with me," Alex said as they came back to the park where Quinn's car was parked.

"Thanks for buying me hot chocolate," Quinn smiled. Alex gave a nod then began to walk away before turning around and looking back at her.

"Uncle Hiram said to tell Judy that the New Years party is at his house,"

"I will, becareful," Quinn told her, Alex just gave a salute then was off.

When Quinn pulled up into her drive way, she saw Brittany and Santana sitting on the steps, laughing together. Taking a deep sigh and pushing back the jealousy that rose up, she got out of the car and walked to the two. Brittany looked up and gave a wink.

"Well, i'm gonna go, I'll see you later Quinn," Brittany gave her a hug after giving Santana one.

"Bye Britt, see us before you leave," the latina said, slipping her hand into Quinn's. Brittany gave a thumbs up, getting into her blue cobolt. The other two watched as she drove away, Quinn feeling Santana squeeze her hand, making her look up and at a smiling Santana.

They were watching christmas move's, cuddled under a blanket in the den when Quinn asked,

"So how'd it go?" Santana smiled, pausing the movie and looked down at the beautiful blonde.

"We talked, Brittany asked if I was dating you and I said yes, she said she was happy but a little sad she lost me," the brunette said, kissing Quinn's forehead.

"She told me she made the right choice though," Quinn looked up at her with furrowed brows.

"Why?"

"Because she knew you needed me more then She needed me, and that I always belonged to you, i was never hers," Santana finished with a sigh, letting Quinn cuddle into her alittle more.

"Brittany is smarter then everyone gives her credit for, it amazes me," the blonde headed said, looking back at the tv as the latina started it up again.

"She's just good at reading people," Santana whispered, kissing the top of her head, "but knows us better then anyone else."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is a wonderful treat for all of you readers. I will be posting up the party next chapter. It may or may not be parted, i'll see but i will most likely fit it all in one chapter bc i hate parting my chapters unless its a cliff hanger.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except my mistakes. **

**A/N2: And it's a fairly easy song but anyone who can guess the song i used in this and review the answer will get extra brownie points :D**

* * *

><p>The day before Judy's famous Christmas party and she had a lot of shopping to do. She had a huge list, front and and back, to buy and she wanted to get started that morning.<p>

"I should be back before dinner but if not then just order something," Judy told her daughter, who was in the kitchen, sitting at the island with a mug of hot coffee between her hands. "Tell Santana to behave and not to trash the house," Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"And do not roll your eyes at me Lucy Fabray," Judy said sternly, her back turned to her daughter.

"How-"

"Mothers have eyes in the back of their heads sweetie," Judy turned with a grin, shouldering her purse. Quinn just huffed and sipped her caffine to keep from saying anything to get into more trouble.

"Now, is there anything you want while i'm gone?" the older woman asked.

"Some vodka and Grey Goose," Quinn smirked. Judy shot Quinn the Fabray eye brow raise which had the younger girl slumping in her chair.

"That's what i thought," she mused, "Bye, be good," was her last words before the front door shut.

"I will get me some liquor mother, just you watch," Quinn mumbled before getting out of her seat and heading up to her room.

She could hear the sound of a muffled bass thumping from her room and wondered what it was since it was ten in the morning and she figured Santana was still in bed. Pushing open her slightly ajared door, Quinn felt her mouth water and body heat raise from the sight that greeted her.

A black laced bra and her old cheerio's skirt was the only thing Santana wore as her jet black hair was damp and around her tan shoulders.

"_Baby, baby, baby," _Santana sung as she raised her arms out in a V like motion and down to her sides, her ab's and rib muscles flexing with the movement.

"_If you really want me, Honey," _she crooked her finger to the mirror as a 'come hither' motion, "_ get some patient," _she held her arms out as she swayed her hips, "_ maybe then you'll get a taste."_

Santana kept this up, a few times moving her arms around her in a slow fluid motio," _I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey, It's so tasty, tasty, it'll make you crazy," _she threaded her hands through her hair at that last part as she swayed her hips. Once Will. started rapping, Santana did the dance shaking her hips and ass as she crossed her erms here and turned her head there. Jumped and turned so her ass was facing Quinn as she pumped it out, her black lacy thong showing everytime the skirt lifted with each move. She turned towards the bed and turned her head as she did the moves to the rap she was about to do.

"_All the time i turn around brother's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uh)," _she dipped with her hands on her thighs and raised back up, ass jutted out. She started the dance again, smiling this time, "_ I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama i don't wanna take your man. And I know i'm coming off a little conceited and i keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it. But I'm tryin' tell, that I can't be treated like clientele 'Casue they say she..." _she stopped there as she kept a sutry dance.

"Where'd you find that?" Quinn asked, making herself known. Santana turned with a smirk and gripped the end of the pleated skirt in both hands.

"In some boxes in your closet, it still fits," Santana stated as Quinn walked up to her, close enough to be touching the latina before reaching down and cupping a firm round ass and pulling Santana up against her body. The ex-cheerio groaned out while Quinn bit her lip to keep her moans in.

"Q," Santana sighed, placing her hands on toned shoulders.

"Yes San?" the blonde smiled, knowing her latina's ass was sensative. Santana looked into hazel eyes with black ones before capturing Quinn's in a searing kiss, sliding her hands up and cupping a toned smooth neck, her fingers just slightly threading through short blonde locks. The slightly taller girl finally let a moan slip from deep within her throat that sounded like a growl, which caused Santana's body to tingle with want. Nipping Quinn's lower lip as she pulled away and tugged it with her, Santana licked her lips, tasting the coffee the blonde had earlier. Quinn watched the movement before attaching her lips to plump pink ones again and pushing Santana back onto her bed, straddling one tan toned leg so her thigh could press into the latina's heated core. Santana arched, breaking the kiss, as she held onto Quinns neck and moaned out. Quinn took this opportunity to lean down and leave hot opened mouthed kisses on top of Santana's breasts, nudging her bra down with her chin so she could take a dusky erect nipple into her mouth, causing Santana to slip her fingers through Quinn's short hair from the back and tug her closer.

"Fuck Quinn," she whimpered, arching her back as the blonde began to pull her nipple between her teeth. The photographer hummed against the warm skin, making Santana's body shiver. Slowly taking a long hard lick to the nipple as she looked up, Quinn smirked at the way Santana was already panting lightly. Trailing a hand down the latina's stomach, thigh and back up between her legs, Quinn cupped her scorching core over the fabric, causing Santana to buck into her hand.

"It's my turn San," Quinn husked out, seeing dilated eyes look at her through hooded eyelids. Santana's chest heaved, the one breast exposed looking marvilous and ready for more. Pushing the thong aside, Quinn let her middle finger slide through drenched waxed folds and circle an engorged clit, causing the girl beneath her to buck against her. Quinn stopped her hand and smiled at the whimper of protest Santana gave her.

"Don't move or I stop," she demanded lowly, watching the latina to nod slowly before she began to tease the clit again.

"You're so wet baby," she cooed, leaning in closer so their lips brushed.

"A...all for you Quinn," Santana panted, scraping her nails along the nap of Quinn's neck while her other hand stayed tangled in blonde hair.

"Better be for me," Quinn growled, adding a second finger and using both to rub tight circles over the clit, making Santana's body jolt. The latina nodded, her eyes closed as her lips parted and began to let out tiny whimpers and soft moans, the minty smell hitting Quinn's nose with how close they were. The blonde watched her girlfriend closely, wanting to see the faces she made when she did certain things, like when she jerked her hand and hit her clit a certain way, casuing Santana to tilt her head and slightly drop her jaw in a silent moan or how she would scrap her nails against the clit na dhave Santana moan out in a high pitched tone that would make Rachel proud with her brows furrowed. But what she learned that had her wanting Santana doing everytime she entered her was when Santana arched her back, bit her lower lip and let a groan rumble low in her throat before looking at the bonde with so much love and lust in her eyes it made Quinn shiver.

Santana, for some reason, felt like she was being stretched for the first time, yeah she's had fingers and penis's inside of her but something about not having sex for a few months and then finally having long slim fingers inside of her had her moaning with each thrust Quinn made. It felt good, having those fingers touch spots that not even Brittany or Puck or even Matt touch, she vowed to have Quinn's fingers inside of her every chance she got.

"_Ohhh! _Quinn!" she groaned out loudly, moving her hand from Quinn's hair and grasping the blonde's bicep as Quinn hit a particular spot that had her trembling.

"Again," Quinn heard Santana growl, digging her nails into her neck as she curled her fingers up and hit the spot she had hit a second ago. Santana moaned out keenly, rolling her hips into Quinn's hand as she felt her stomach coil and her body form a sheen of sweat from the force of building her orgasim and trying hard not to move. Opening her eyes, she caught Quinn's darkend hazel ones and felt her stomach tingle from how sexy Quinn looked. Her hair mussed up and her cheeks painted pink and her lower lip trapt between her white teeth, her brows slightly furrowed as she watched the latina. Santana pulled Quinn in for a passionate tongue on tongue kiss as Quinn curled her fingers into that one spot again and had her coming against her hand with a muffled yet still loud moan.

After being released of the kiss and sharp filed nails detached from her neck, Quinn slowly pulled out of Santana, having her whimper from the over sensativity and feeling of being empty. She watched the latina's breathing come back to normal, her body overly heated as she stared up into shining hazel eyes.

"When does your mother get home?" she asked, her voice low and raspy. Quinn smiled.

"Late, late tonight,"

Santana nodded before ripping her bra and thong off, leaving the skirt on by Quinn's request before she attached her lips to the side of the toned neck that always had her mouth water. Quinn groaned out and wrapped her arms around Santana's back, closing her eyes as a searing hot wet tongue licked up her neck before teeth nipped her pulse point and began to suck the skin.

"Tana, fuck,"

"Soon amor, be patient," Santana chuckled against the skin she marked. Shr pulled away and ripped Quinn's tank top over her head before pushing her back on the bed, straddling her waist.

"We have all day," she smirked before diving back in for those lucious lips she loves.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So i had to stay up all night just to get this piece in. I don't regret it but i know my back does. It's screaming at me to lay down. Here is the Christmas party chapter, all here. I will probably do a few more fillers to build up the New Years party then have a later in the year chapter as an ending. Probably have Quinn and Santana move together somewhere, maybe have Alex introduce her girlfriend in the end. I'm still thinking but for now, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except some of the moms mentioned, Allison, and Alex. And i also own my mistakes.**

**A/N2: Also, review and tell me what you wanna see in these coming up fillers so i don't just type something up. Who do you wanna see more of? Who do you want to see? Just anything. I am over joyed that my story has gotten 100 followers but i'm kind of a review whore, so please, review so my beating heart and screaming back can be happy. ;D **

* * *

><p>Quinn stood in front of her full length mirror, admiring the red knee high Sleevless pleated skirt party dress her mother got her for the party, her red peep toe bow ankle strap platform pumps and her short hair straight and bangs parted to the side and held by a red slip to keep from hiding her black eyeliner and eye shadow. It wasn't to dark but it still looked good enough to make her eyes pop. She took the wand of her pink lip gloss and swiped the pad over her lower lip to give it that shiny coat before she pressed her lips together then made a 'pop' sound and puckered her lips.<p>

"You look beautiful Quinnie," her mother said from her bedroom door. Her mother wore a black cap sleeve jersey A-line dress that was slightly above her own knees, her golden blonde hair was up in a bun with her bangs over her eyes that had dark green eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She wore simple black five inch stiletto's.

"Thank you mom, you look wonderful too," the younger Fabray woman gav a sweet smile as she glanced at her mother, wo gave a beaming smile before turning to leave and answer the door. When Quinn turned back to the mirror, she ran a finger across her lip to get any unwanted lipgloss from her lip before catching deep brown eyes behind her.

"Looking sexy baby," Santana smirked, coming up behind Quinn and revealing her own dress. A short, shorter then Quinn's dress but still covering up thigh that wasn't meant to be shown, black strapless sweetheart tiered pleated dress that hugged the latina's hips, waist, breasts and ass. Black four and a half inch Jimmy choo callie platform mesh bootie stiletto's, her hair was curled and down around her tan shoulders, black eyeliner and light golden eyeshadow with red lipstick on her plump lips, she lookd sexy.

"You are the definition of sexy, San," Quinn scoffed, capping her lipgloss and turning to smile at her just slightly taller girlfriend. They were about to kiss until,

"Quinn! Santana! Quit having sex and get your asses down here!" Judy yelled. Quinn rolled her eyes and made her way down stairs, Santana in tow with a smirk on her lips.

"That's for later mama Judy!" Santana yeleed back, earning a heated glare from her blonde partner.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing, all of Judy's book club friends, even that creepy teenager Quinn didn't like, was there and all of Quinn and Santana's friends were there, like the Tina and Mike, Mercedes and Sam, Kurt and Blaine. The door bell rang, signling more guests so Quinn answered it since her mother was in the kitchen, preparing the dinner for that night.<p>

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, hi," Quinn greeted with a smile.

"It's Hiram and Leroy dear," Hiram said with a smile of his own, stepping in as Quinn stepped aside for them to enter.

"Hiram! Leroy! You made it," Judy said as she led the two men inside, leaving Quinn to attend to the other two.

"Merry Christmas Quinn," Rachel said with a nod. She was in a dark green Bennett sleeveless banded waist short dress and red peep toe pumps with ribbion accent on the sides of the four inch heels.

"You look good Rach," the blonde gave a grin, while the diva blushed and walked further into the big house.

"You look gorgeous Quinn," that familiar husky yet smooth vocie rang through said girls ears as she turned and saw Alex standing there. Alex wasn't a girly type so she was wearing a black long sleeved manteno button down striped shirt with a black neck tie loosely tied around her neck, dark faded jeans, a black studded belt and black El Ace suede Puma's. Her hair was shaggy short and tossled on her head, Quinn still thought she looked hot. Maybe it was the sky blue eyes or the tan skin or the full lips or even the actor like looks but either way, Alex was hot.

"You look...good," Quinn had to clear her throat, which made Alex laugh as she walked into the house.

"A lot of people here," she said.

"Oh yes, and now the real party can get started," Santana said, looping an arm around the older girls neck and dragging her away as she handed her a glass of clear liquid, shooting Quinn a wink over her shoulder that had Quinn shaking her head at. The real party is about to start indeed.

"Okay, Leroy you will sit next to Sandy and Allison, you can sit on the other side of Quinn," Judy mumbled, looking around the huge table she was thankful for, missing the paled expression on her daughters face when the young teen smirked at the blonde.

"Mom, maybe Allison should sit somewhere else," Quinn stated.

"Nonsense, she was perfectly fine next to you last time she was here," Judy looked around to find spots for Alex and one of her other book club ladies.

"You didn't have a foot run up your leg the entire time," Quinn muttered under her breath. Judy glared at her.

"What was that Quinn?"

"Nothing mother," Quinn sighed, turning her head to Santana, who gave her a small smile.

"Hi Quinn," Allison said in a childish tone, she didn't even look seventeen or even sounded like it but Quinn wasn't gonna ask.

"Hello, jailbait," Quinn sneered under her breath, making Santana chuckle. Allison glared at the latina. Santana cocked a brow and was about to say something till,

"Santana, it's rude to stare at people like that," Judy scolded. Allison gave a satisfied smile. Oh no, no one gets away with gawking at HER girlfriend, Santana Lopez is possessive and will show it, especially when she was buzzed from the many shots of vodka she had.

"Well it's also rude to be flirting with someone else's girlfriend right in front of them, mama Judy," Santana said politely, Quinn smirked. Judy looked at the two.

"Do you want me to throw rolls at you two, we do have guests," she threated, picking up the basket of deadly rolls, making both older girls slump in their seats.

"Good, now sit up like the women you are so we can get this dinner started," Judy smiled, oblivious to the smikring adults and teens.

"Here, have the rest of mine," Alex offered Santana her drink from beside her. Santana gladly took it and chugged the whole thing, not even wincing at the scorching of her throat. Quinn went rigged as she felt a hand lay on her knee, one that wasn't Santana's. _Here we go, _she thought.

* * *

><p>The dinner was good, up till about the middle where Santana had one too many drinks and was now shit faced drunk, her angry eyes on the hand that was on Quinn's thigh. When she saw it move up the pale thigh she leaned over Quinn's lap.<p>

"Gets your hand offs my girl, afore's I go _ALL _Lima Heights on your skanky ass," she snarled. Allison just narrowed her eyes and slid her hand a little higher, making Quinn gasp. Everyone stopped their conversation and looked at the three.

"Santana, sit up right, I said no funny buisness during dinner," Judy said. Santana did as she was told but held her glare.

"And for the love of pete, quit glaring at poor Allison," she older woman said, earning two dropped jaws and a smug grin.

"Mom!" Quinn whined.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, I don't know what your problem is with acting out when we have guests but you are a young woman, not a child, so act like one," Judy said in a stern tone that Quinn only had gotten when she was younger. There was nothing said after that, but the hand did get a little higher, almost to the center of Quinn so that was the last straw for her. She quickly stood, ignoring the looks of everyone and walked into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong with her?" Tina asked. Santana was too drunk to even say anything as she stared at her hands.

"Nothing, I'm sure," Alex gave a smile, meeting Rachel's eyes across the table and giving her a knowing look.

"I can go check on her," Allison stated with that same smug grin.

"No!" Alex said firmly, standing, "I will go check on her," she smiled kindly.

"Allison can go check on her Alex, please sit," Judy said. Now one thing to know about Alex is that she doesn't take orders from anyone unless she wants to or needs too, and here in this situation, she doesn't need to. Giving Hiram a known look, Alex waited for him to nod before protesting.

"No Judy, I respect your decision and I'm sorry to go against your word but I feel it would be best for me to go check on her," Alex said in a genuine solid tone. Judy looked into blue eyes only to smile and nod.

"Of course Alex, I trust you enough to make good choices,"

Smiling back, Alex reached down and slipped an arm around Santana's waist and hoisted her up.

"Waz yo's doin'?" Santana slurred, pressing into Alex's warm side.

"Getting you some fresh air, you're gonna need it later," Alex said in her ear as she made her way into the kitchen. She passed a glaring Allison on the way only to smile at her.

Finding Quinn at the kitchen sink, Alex wrapped the latina's left arm around her shoulder and re-wrapped her arm around her waist to even her standing out. When the blonde looked up, cheeks flushed and her eyes watery, Alex gave a sweet smile.

"Let's go outside, drunky mc slur here really needs it," she teased, getting a pinch to the cheek by Santana, who's head hung forward.

"Yous jus' jealous that I's be's drunk and tapping that fine ass over theres and yous not," the latina slurred, letting Alex all but carry her to the back yard.

"Well, to be honest, I'm jealous your both so gorgeous," Alex grunted out as she set Santana on the porch swing, pulling away after making sure the frunk younger woman was sitting up right.

"Yous hot tho', i's date you in a hearts beats if I nevers met Q," Santana hiccuped. Quinn rolled her eyes with a fond smile, sitting next to the slumping latina. Alex laughed, it was sweet and loud and made both girls smile.

"Well, if i hadn't met my girlfriend then i'd totally date either of you," she winked, slipping her hands in her pockets.

"Both of us?" Santana asked hopefully, her head on Quinn's shoulder. Alex looked up at the starry sky with a smile.

"Mmm, yeah maybe both,"

Santana sighed and snuggled into Quinn's side, closing her eyes.

"Good, 'cause if i dates you, yous gotta dates Quinn too," Santana mumbled. After a moment of silence, Quinn looked up at Alex who was looking back at her.

"What's her name?"

Alex cocked a brow.

"Your girlfriend?" Quinn asked.

"Andrea, Andrea Bryant," Alex hummed, looking back up at the sky, "The love of my life, my soul mate,"

Quinn smiled at the look of love Alex was portraying. It grew silent again, the wind blowing which caused Quinn and Santana to shiver.

"You need to tell your mom what Allison is doing Quinn, if not she'll keep defending her because she's young," Alex said, glancing down at the blonde.

"I know, but mom won't believe me, it's like Allison has her wrapped around her finger," Quinn sighed, wrapping an arm around her girlfriends shaking shoulders.

"Not as bad as i do," Alex smirked.

* * *

><p>After Santana sobered up bit, still holding a slight buzz, the woman walked back into the house to see everyone dancing and drinking to loud music from Judy's big sterio system.<p>

"You sure this will work Alex?" Quinn asked.

"If it doesn't i'll end the little bitch," Santana sneered, grabbing a glass of water to wash out her dry mouth.

"It'll work, trust me," Alex smiled, leaving the two as she went in search of the hostess.

"I like her," Santana hummed, watching Quinn lean against the island, "And i hardly like anyone,"

"She's gonna be a good friend in the future," Quinn agreed. Santana finished her water before walking up to her gorgeous girlfriend, hands coming to rest on a slim waist. She went in to kiss her until she felt something soft hit her head.

"Can't you two keep it in your pants till after everyone leaves," Judy said, holding another roll in her hand. Quinn glared over at her mother, while Santana chuckled and blew the older woman a kiss.

Later, after Santana went off with Alex to set their plan in motion, Quinn was in the kitchen, eating her dinner she never finished when Allison walked in, smile plastered to her thin lips.

"Hello Quinn," she said, that damn voice annoyed the hell of the older woman and she hardly knew the girl.

"What do you want jailbait?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her plate as she chewed some turkey.

"To spend some time with a gorgeous girl," Allison stated, moving to sit infront of Quinn.

"Well i'm taken so please, leave me alone,"

"Why are you dating that bitch," Allison spat, making Quinn shoot her a glare. Which would of been effective if Quinn's mouth wasn't full and didn't make her cheeks look like squirls when they stuffed them with acorns.

"I mean my sister always said she was a nasty slut that slept around," Allison kpt going, "You need someone fresh, and new," she smirked flirtioiusly. Quinn swallowed her food before speaking in a threating tone.

"Okay, Allison, a few things you need to know, one: if i were to ever date someone that wasn't Santana, it sure as in hell wouldn't be you, two: whoever your sister is can go fuck herself because Santana isn't some dirty slut, she's way better then that, and three: i'm not one for trying to get myself thrown in jail over some egotistical pre-schooler,"

Allison's jaw was dropped as she stared into blazing hazel eyes.

"I'm sixteen!" she screech.

"Even worst!" Quinn chuckled and stood to take her plate to the sink.

"Brandi was right about you, a spoiled, bitchy, barbie remake who likes to eat nasty pussy for a living," Allison spat. Quinn spun around so fast, Allison had to step back. But she still felt the force of a fierce slap that had brought tears to her eyes.

"You can tell Brandi that just because we don't have school and cheerio's together doesn't mean i still can't ruin her life," Quinn smirked so big it looked like the Grinches. She got into the younger girls face.

"I do still have a lot of dirty dark secrets of hers that i haven't told yet," her voice was down right evil, which made Allison shiver.

"Quinnie, i believe you've terrifed the girl enough," Judy said in a soft tone, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Sorry i couldn't see what was going on before," she whispered. Quinn hugged back tighly, "No problem mom," she whispered back.

"And as for you young lady, no more book club for you," Judy addressed Allison with a cold hard look.

"But I-"

"And i've called your mother, she's on her way, so i'd like it if you'd leave my house," Judy interupted. Allison huffed and stomped out of the kitchen like some little girl, Judy following after her to let her out.

"So her sister thinks I'm a nasty slut?" Santana asked, smirking when she walked into the kitchen with Alex behind her.

"Brandi has another thing coming if she thinks she can call me a barbie wanna be,"

"Re-make Quinn, Barbie re-make," Alex pointed out, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Whatever, let's go party," Quinn rolled her eyes and let Santana drag her out of the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is a filler. I'll have a few more fillers till the New Years party to make this longer but please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Alex and my mistakes.**

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since the whole Christmas party fiasco, but that didn't stop the girls from having fun. They were currently watching some movies with Judy.<p>

"Girls, I'm going to Missouri tomorrow," the older fabray woman stated, pausing the movie.

"What for?" Quinn asked, her body snuggled close to Santana's side the best it could be.

"Hiram and Leroy are going to this Pride fest in Kansas City and they have invited me to go," Judy smiled proudly.

"Really? Wow, mama Judy, you gonna find yourself a woman?" Santana wiggled her eyebrows, getting a smack to the stomach.

"Maybe, I don't know, I just said yes because I won't go back to work till after Quinn leaves and I wanted to leave Lima for once and get some relaxation," Judy shrugged, looking at her daughter with a fond smile.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Quinn.

"A week, we'll be back in time for the new years party,"

"Well have fun," Santana winked.

"Theres more," Judy sighed, like it would upset the girls, "I sorta told Hiram and Leroy that Alex and Rachel could stay here with you girls while we were away,"

Both younger women stayed quiet.

"I know you two were probably thinking that you would get the house to yourselves, and you know I would of let you but," Judy looked down like she was dissappointed in her own choice.

"Mom, don't fret over it,"

She looked up and saw both girls smiling at her.

"You mean you're not mad at me?"

"No, I think it's actually a good idea, gives us more time to make up for all thoughs bad things we did to Rachel in high school, plus San and I both like Alex so we're actually okay with it," Quinn shrugged, Santana nodded her head.

"Well, then I guess I should tell you the rest of the news," Judy bit her lip. The girls exchanged looks, "Rachel and Alex are taking care of Beth while Shelby goes to New York for the rest of Christmas break,"

* * *

><p>"Alright girls, keep the house clean, don't over max the gold card and Santana," Judy said, making the latina look up from Beth, wo was in Quinn's arms, "No more porn movies,"<p>

"I told you, Quinn made me mama Judy," the latina blushed, making Alex and Quinn chuckle.

"Alex, take care of Rachel," Leroy told the older girl.

"You got it uncle Lee," she saluted him as the three adults got into the BMW and drove away.

"Why do you have to take care of Berry, she is 19," Santana questioned as they walked into the big house to see Rachel on the couch.

"Ask her yourself, it's not my place to say," Alex sweeped a hand towards the diva. Quinn looked at Santana and gave her nod.

"It's now or never San, you first," she whispered. The latina sighed then made her way into the living room and took a seat next to Rachel, rather closely.

"Santana," she nodded.

"Be-" she saw the glare Quinn gave her, "Rachel,"

The shorter girl smiled.

"So tell me why Alex has to take care of you?" Santana didn't miss the flinch Rachel made as she kept her eyes on Alex, who was making baby noises to Beth. Quinn could see the discomfort on the diva's face so she moved over and sat on the other side, grabbing her hand and holding it.

"After Finn let me go, I started seeing this new guy, we were just friends but Finn took it as something else when he came to my apartment before Thanksgiving break, he got mad and punched the guy in the face," Rachel took a deep breath, "I never saw him again because Finn moved in with me, claiming he made a mistake for letting me go so he came back to get me,"

She stopped to swallowing, keeping her eyes on Alex.

"Well, he still said we're still engaged and started calling me names saying how could I move on so quickly from him that we were soul mates and I still loved him and I wasn't suppose to love anyone else but him," Santana rolled her eyes, she hated Finn with a passion, one reason being because the idiot thought he was the best fucking person in the world.

"Well, he uh..." Rachel stopped again, looking down at Quinn's hand as she squeezed it, her mouth opened slightly as she tried so much to hold back the tears, "...you know how he likes to kick chairs when he's pissed?" she asked, staring at her and Quinn's hand.

"Yeah, I always feel sorry for those poor chairs, they didn't do anything to the big bafoon," Santana shakes her head, causing Rachel to chuckle but she was still fighting back tears.

"Well, he came home one night, he was drunk and I knew he was with another woman because he smelled like a french whore and a dirty strip club," the diva scoffs, picking her skirt she wore.

"I was in my room, texting a friend of mine from dance class when he came in and tore the phone from me, he started yelling and saying I was texting that guy and called me a whore and a slut," tears were now falling on Quinn's hand.

"He broke my phone, so I slapped him for it, then he just got super quiet,"

Quinn looked at Santana over the diva's head, they knew exactly where this was going.

"When I went to say sorry, he..." she let out a sob, "...he back handed me and I hit the wall, I couldn't move, he had so much force that my back started hurting and I was afraid to move," Quinn reached an arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her into her body, Santana gripped her jeans to keep Snixx at bay.

"I figured he would say sorry like he did when he broke my nose back in Junior year but he was intoxicated so instead and grabbed me and pulled me up, I screamed out because my left side was shooting pain after pain through my body," Alex looked up to see Santana shaking, with rage.

"He drug me to my room and shut the door and..."

"Enough," Santana said firmly. She stood and began to pace. Rachel just sobbed in Quinn's shoulder as the blonde headed rubbed her back.

"How long before you told someone about it?"

"She called me right after he past out and I took the first flight to New York and brought her back to my dorms to stay with me," Alex said, rocking a sleeping Beth.

"Has he tried finding her?" Santana asked, still pacing.

"He came by the house during Thanksgiving when Rachel was alone and he did it all again, we came home in time to find Finn still on top of her so Hiram and I ripped him off of her and threw him out, she had a busted lip and broke wrist that time, the first time was worst," Alex answered again.

To say Santana was pissed was a completely understatment, she was furious.

"San-"

"That mother fucker is gonna wish he had never been born," she growled.

"Santana, please don't do anything, I don't want you getting in trouble," Rachel sniffled.

"Rachel, he practically raped you, twice!" Santana shouted, concern written all over her face, which had Rachel's heart pounding, "He beat you and that is not okay with me, no me gusta,"

"Just, promise me you won't go looking for him, if he comes here then you can do whatever you want, Alex included, but please, for me, don't go looking for him," Rachel pleaded. Santana felt her heart melt with the way the diva pleaded.

"Fine, I won't go looking for him," she sighed.

"He's here in Lima," Alex stated, looking at Rachel, who gave her a glare.

"If he comes here, which i'm sure he will once he finds out you're not at your house, Alex and I will go all Lima Heights on his lumber ass," Santana stated, giving Alex a smug grin, who returned it.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So this chapter will be much sadder then normal. Blame all the damn sad songs I've been listening to. Okay blame me for listening to them lol. But i will get right on the chapter for this right after i post this. Please don't hate me, i have a plan for this part, i promise. **

**Disclaimer: I own every character in here except Santana and Quinn.**

* * *

><p>"Babe, will you put that game down and come help me with dinner please?" Emilia asked from the small kitchen in Stella's dorm.<p>

"Yes baby," the red head said, pausing the game and getting up. The girls were staying at Stella's dorm since Emilia's family decided to go to Italy and their daughter didn't want to go because of Stella.

"What are we having tonight?" Stella asked, slipping her hands around her girlfriends waist from behind and kissing her neck.

"Babe, that tickles," Emilia giggles, trying to pull her nack away but Stella followed.

"That's so gross," there was that irritating voice again.

Stella just sighed and turned to see Kandy there in the living room.

"Don't like it then leave," She snapped, going to the fridge to grab some cheese.

"This is my dorm to," Kandy huffed, hands on her hips.

"Then you can handle me kissing my girlfriend, if not, the door is there and your room is there," Stella pointed with a kitchen knife to each door. Kandy narrowed her eyes.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, me leaving so you can stink up the place with all of your dyke sex,"

This struck a nerve in Stella and Emilia knew.

"Babe," she whispered, turning to see Kandy smirking at her quickly angerying girlfriend.

"What is your problem with lesbians Kandy, huh, you so jealous that girls don't find you attractive so you have to be against them," Stella placed her hands on the counter and smiled a smirk of her own.

"I don't give a damn about what other girls think of me," Kandy growled.

"Really? Cause that's not what Tommy told me, or Garrett," Stella tilted her head, "How is Garrett anyways, haven't seen him around lately," she cocked a brow. Kandy trembled, teeth grinding.

"Stella, stop this," Emilia scolded, placing a hand on the red heads arm.

"Oh, that's right, he dumped your ass because he was tired of dating someone who thought they were better then everyone else," Stella laughed.

Kandy gripped her fists, she was tired of this, so she dug in her purse and whipped out a pistol, pointing it at Stella. Emilia gasped.

"Not such a big talker now huh, dyke," Kandy smirked, Stella just stared at her with a straight calm face.

"You gonna shot me with that Kandy, have you stooped so low as to pull a gun on me because you're just so damn sad?" she questioned, gripping the knife in her hand.

"You know nothing abot me!" Kandy shouted, gripping the gun tighter.

"You don't know yourself much either sweetie," Stella chuckled.

"Don't push me Stella, I'm warning you!" the gun began to tremble now, and Emilia could see she was about to cave.

"If you wanted to shoot me, you would of done it already," the director stated, "You're too scared to,"

Kandy glanced at Emilia for a second then back at Stella before swinging her gun on Emilia. The loud BANG, filled the entire campus. Kandy stood still and scared, Emilia held her breath and Stella bit her lip.

Stella fell but Emilia caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Stella, baby, please look at me, come on baby girl, don't leave me now," she cried, seeing the blue Superman shirt quickly stain with blood. Emilia let out a sob as she grabbed the dish towel from her shoulder and pressed it to Stella's right rib cage.

"Baby please, say something to me, please," she cried, Stella was barely breathing, her green eyes staring up at the ceiling as she gripped onto the knife she never let go. Emilia pryed it from her hand and tossed it aside.

Kandy lowered the gun and turned to leave but the campus officers were there, glaring down at her.

"You need to come with us miss," one said, cuffing her as the other grabbed the gun from her and they both escorted her out. As they left, another rushed in and walked over to where Emilia was crying into her girlfriends barely breathing chest.

"Ma'am?"

She looked up and,

"Please help her, she's hanging on but..."

"We got it ma'am," a paramedic said, as he rushed past the officer and put Stella on a stretcher, making sure to hold the dish towel on her wound as Emilia followed.

"Wait, can I get a statement from you please?" the officer said. Emilia nodded, and told him the story as he jotted it down.

"They just kept fighting then Kandy turned the gun on me and as she shot, Stella got in the way and it hit her rib cage instead of me," Emilia hiccupped through a sob, "She...she saved me," she sobbed into her hands, the officer rubbing her back.

"She'll be fine miss, I promise you, I've known Stella since she's been here and I know she'll make it out alive, she's too strong a person to die now, especially since she has someone to wake up to," the man smiled, making Emilia feel a tad bit better.

They walked out to the ambulance that waited to let Emilia step in.

"Is there anyone you would like to call on the way?" one of the paramedic's asked, holding out a cell phone. She stared at it for a second before grabbing it and dialing a number she grew to know by heart. Listening to it ringing as she stared down at her girlfriends sleeping body.

"Hello? Quinn?" she asked. She waited.

"I...I know it's late but..." her voice quivered, "Stella's been shot," her voice broke just as she said it.

Santana was jerked awake from a cell phone ringing. Looking next to her, Quinn wasn't there but up and holding a sleeping Beth.

"San, can you get that for me?" she asked, in which the latina did, not recognizing the number. Who would be calling at one in the morning.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Quinn?"_

"No, hold on," Santana said, holding out the phone to her girlfriend, who laid Beth down next to her.

"Hello?"

"_I...I know it's late but..." _there was a pause and Quinn could make out Emilia's broken voice, "_Stella's been shot,"_

Quinn felt her body become cold as her jaw dropped open.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So here is you're second part of last chapter. I hope you all love me again lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but Alex, Stella, Emilia and Josh. Mistakes are mine too.**

* * *

><p>Quinn was frantic after hearing that her bestfriend and roommate was shot, and by Kandy no less.<p>

"Baby, you have to calm down," Santana said, letting Beth play with her hand.

"My bestfriend just got shot San, and I have no way of seeing her!" Quinn shouted, running her fingers through her hair.

"We could always go, we are adults," Alex said from the door.

"What about Beth?" Rachel asked.

"She can come with us, Ive already called the airport and as long as she's older then a year old then she can sit with us in first class," Alex said. Santana looked at the older girl.

"You already booked the flights, didn't you?"

"We leave at eight," Alex smirked, holding up her gold Masters card, "Love that my dad gives me a few thousand every month,"

"Alright, let's pack," Quinn said, rushing to her closet.

* * *

><p>Emilia sat beside Stella's bed side as the red head slept, face mask over her mouth.<p>

"Stella Regan?"

Emilia's head shot up as she stared at the male doctor walking in with a clip board.

"Yes,"

"Are you Stella's friend?"

"Girlfriend," Emilia corrected. The man smiled and gave a nod.

"How did this happen, miss?"

"Emilia Moretti,"

"Emilia, how did this happen?" he asked, walking over to the beeping machine.

"She was fighting with her roommate because they had made a homophobe commite and Stella hates that, so she started fighting back and the roommate pulled out a gun and was gonna shoot me but Stella got in the way before the bullet could hit me and well, yeah," Emilia sniffed, feeling the tears build again.

"How long have you two been together?" he asked, writing something down.

"Since our junior year of high school, we were best friends since pre-K,"

The man turned, tears in his eyes.

"I can't wait to tell my husband, you're high school sweetheart took a bullet for you because she loves you," he exclaimed, moving over and cupping Emilia's tears stained cheeks.

"That is some story to tell your kids one day," he wiped the tears away and grabbed his clip board.

"Anyways, Stella lost alot of blood but we managed to give it all back, the bullet went right through three rib bones and shattered them,"

Emilia gasped, tears falling from her eyes.

"But luckly no pieces from the bones hit anything, we managed to remove the splinters we could find, but she will have three broken ribs for awhile so when we release her in the next few weeks make sure she takes it easy, other then that, she's perfectly fine Emilia," he said softly, seeing that she was staring at the still sleeping girl.

"When will she wake?" her voice sounded so broken.

"That's up to her, she's not in a coma but she does need rest so when ever she feels like he needs to wake then she will, but keep talking to her, let her know that you're here for her," the man said, squeezing a shoulder.

"Thank you Doc-"

"Just call me Josh," he smiled.

"Thank you Josh," Emilia breathed out deeply. Josh gave a nod before leaving.

* * *

><p>Three hours later and Quinn came running into Stella's room with Santana behind her, Alex and Rachel stayed at a hotel with Beth.<p>

"Em..." she sighed, the tired looking girl turned from Stella's body long enough to see a shaking Quinn before she stood from her chair and rushed over to the blonde, engulfing her in a tight hug as they cried together.

"So she'll be okay?" Quinn asked, holding Stella's hand as Emilia laid on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, broken ribs and thats about it," she shrugged, her arm wrapped around Stella's body under the covers.

"How long will you be here?" her voice was small and it hurt Quinn.

"We have to be back by next Tuesday,"

"Can you stay till Thursday, please, I don't want to be alone, not untill Stella wakes up," Emilia let out a shaky breath.

"Of course Em, we'll stay as long as we can," Santana answered. The italian girl gave the latina a smile before closing her eyes and buring her face in Stella's neck.

* * *

><p>Green eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times to focus. Stella looked around and saw that she wasn't in her room. When she tried to move she felt her left hand being held down and her right side pinned. Looking next to her, she saw a very exhausted version of Emilia, smiling she leaned in and kissed her forehead. Looking to her right, she saw a sleeping Quinn holding her hand, she smiled at that image, her blonde bestfriend sleeping in her newest sisters lap. She loved those two, but not as much as she loved Emilia. Sighing, Stella wrapped an arm around Emilia's body, letting her snuggle into her side before squeezing Quinn's hand and falling back to sleep.<p>

When Stella awoke for the second time, she was alone. It was day time though so she could clearly see that she was in a hospital room, an IV in her arm.

"Where am I?" her voice was groggy and felt like she had eaten sand paper.

"You're in the hospital, do you remember how you got here?" a man in a white lab coat asked.

"Uh, no not really,"

"Do you remember your name?"

"Stella, I assure you I know who I am," she scoffed. The man chuckled.

"Fiesty, Emilia never mentioned that," he said, flipping a sheet of paper. Stella shot up only to groan in pain from her right rib cage.

"Stella, you can't move just yet, take it easy," he said, helping her back down on the bed.

"Where's Emilia?" she asked.

"She left with your friends to take a shower and get a few clothes, she'll be back soon,"

Stella sighed, staring up at the ceiling. It was quiet between the doctor and patient till everything came back to Stella like a rush of cold water.

"I see you've figured it out," the doctor smiled, looking down at his patient.

"I jumped infront of Emilia so she wouldn't get shot, I took a bullet for her," she smiled as she said it.

"I took a bullet for my bestfriend, my girlfriend,"

"You did, and when she told me I cried," the doctor grinned, Stella looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"Your doctor, Josh Hence, nice to meet you," he held out his hand which Stella took.

"When I told my husband about you, he told me that he wanted to meet you,"

"You're married, to a man?" she smiled.

"I am, we've been together since our Senior year of high school,"

"How many years?"

"Ten,"

Stella kept her smile as she turned her head to the ceiling again.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you ask your husband to marry you?"

"Actually, Todd asked me, but we were in college, we were 20,"

Stella looked at him and smiled wider.

"I think-"

"Stella!"

Both Josh and Stella looked to see Emilia and Quinn there at the door, jaws dropped.

"Hi baby," Stella waved only to get a body on her own.

"You're awake, thank god you're awake," Emilia sobbed.

"I can't leave my future wife," Stella chuckled. Emilia lifted her head and stared into intense green eyes.

"What?"

"When I get a ring, I'm gonna purpose to you the right way, but for now," Stella removed her class ring she's had since her Senior year.

"Emilia Moretti, I have been in love with you since you stood up for me in Junior High, you became my knight in shinning armor and I have loved you for that, you have showed me who I am and who I can be, you believe in me and you are proud of what I have achieved, and you mean the world to me, I will protect you no matter the situation, I'd even take a damn bullet for you again, if you would took my class ring as a promise that when I get out of here, I will take you shopping for a real ring, a real ring stating that you want to become Mrs. Regan,"

Through out this whole speech, not an eye was dry as Emilia nodded her head and allowed Stella to slip the class ring on her ring finger.

"Yes Stells, I'll marry you, yes," she cried, kissing Stella senseless.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just a filler in here. I might have the next chapter be Finn bashing all around but my readers will have to review and tell me what they want to see. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Alex and my mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, If I had to pick between Amy Winehouse,"<p>

"God bless her soul," Rachel mumbled.

"And Katy Perry, I'd totally pick Amy,"

Santana and Alex were currently arguing over weither which female singer is the best.

"I..." Alex rolled her eyes and turned from the stove, "I didn't even mention Katy, I said Pink,"

"She has alot of great music out there," Quinn agreed.

"Blaine's addicted to her music,"

"He sung one by himself and one with Kurt, that's hardly called addicted Santana,"

"She's right babe, he sung Katy Perry more then anything,"

Santana rolled her eyes and continued peeling the potatos her and Quinn were occupied with.

"Okay, Pink isn't all that bad,"

"She's great, her and Demi,"

"Alex, Demi is-"

"Is what Santana?" she turned, chief knife in her hand from cutting up the chicken breasts. The latina gulped and eyed the knife.

"...is a beautiful singer and my close second,"

"That's what I thought,"

It got quiet for a while, just the sound of chopping and the light music from Quinn's kitchen radio playing on the pop channel.

"Quick, name the number one ringtone in your phone," Santanan pointed to Quinn.

"Uh, Good time,"

"Berry?"

"New York New york,"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Figures, Alex?"

"Party and Bullshit,"

Santana's knife slipped from her fingers as she stared at each girl.

"What?" Alex chuckled.

"We just had a debate over which female singer we liked the best and none of you have any of the ones we just said as a number one ringtone,"

"And you do?" Quinn cocked a brow.

"Well yeah, Valerie is my all time ringtone for two years now," Santana said smuggly.

"Alright, we need to update your phone baby,"

"No we don't, I have great music on my phone, new and old," Santana stated, going back to her potato. Quinn sat the knife down and crossed her arms.

"Whats my ringtone then?"

Santana stopped mid-peel and never caught the blonde's eyes as she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"American Girl,"

Quinn stared at her, straight face.

"Yeah no, give me your phone," she held her hand out while Santana handed her the Blackberry Torch, grumbling as she did.

* * *

><p>"...and if this Brody guy is what you want then go for it Rach, he obviously makes you super happy," said Quinn as both girls sat in the dining room while she fed Beth.<p>

"He does, but I'm just afraid that-"

"ALEX! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" they heard Santana yell, both seeing a laughing Alex run through the dining room with so much speed that they can't see what she's holding. Santana runs right after her in a blinding speed, but they can clearly see the anger on her face.

"I think Santana is going to kill my cousin," Rachel said with wide eyes.

"Nah," Quinn waved them off, feeding a giggling Beth more food. They heard a thud then more loud footsteps exited out of the kitchen and back into the living room. They continued to listen, hearing more thudding and more laughing.

"Te Voy A Matar!" Santana yelled.

"What'd she-"

"I'd like to see you try!" Alex shouted, it sounded like they were in the study to Quinn.

"Santana said she was gonna kill her,"

"See, I told you!" Rachel gasped. She didn't have time to say anymore because they both heard a louder thud, as if a chair falling and more laughing from Alex.

"Pinche Puta! You are so going down for that!" Santana growled.

"What, you gonna go all Lima Heights on my ass?" Alex mocked, holding the manga she found in Santana's duffle bag that no one knew about.

"Don't tempt me, because believe, I will not hesitated to pull out the razors from my hair and give your pretty face a simple once over," the latina sneered, slowly taking steps to the smirking older girl. Alex slowly let an eyebrow raise on her forhead before darting out of the study and up the stairs, a very pissed off ex-cheerleader right on her tail.

"Their going to destory my house before mom gets back, "Quinn sighed, flinching when she heard something hard being thrown at a wall, "I just know it,"

"Then stop them," Rachel stated.

"No, if I get in the middle then it wont end well," Quinn gave the diva a side glance, "Just as long as they don't break anything then I'm good,"

Thats when they all heard another thud, this one causing the house to rumble and make poor little Beth start to cry.

"Okay, now i'm gonna step in, hold her," Quinn handed the toddler to Rachel and marched her happy ass up the stairs and into her room where Alex was on the floor and Santana in mid crouch about to pounce.

"ENOUGH!"

Both girls looked at the furious blonde, whose eyes were on fire.

"I'm okay with running through the house and knocking chairs over, i've done it,"

Alex was standing now.

"You two managed not to break anything,"

They looked at each other.

"But when you make Beth cry, then you both have gone too far, so whatever you two are fighting about needs to stop, got it?" she gave them her best damn Fabray eyebrow raise and HBIC look that had both girls trembling.

"Got It!" they said in unison.

"Good, now both of you get down there and tend to her, Rachel and I are going to the movie store," she said, walking over to grab her purse. She missed the way Santana snatched her book from Alex's hands. And the way Alex pushed on Santana's shoulder.

"I want you two friendly by the time we get back or you both will be locked out of the house,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Good," Quinn smiled, kissing Santana before kissing Alex's cheek.

"Now go," she ordered, both girls running down the stairs with their tails between their legs.

"You think she'll find out about the broken golf award in the study?" Alex asked as they reached the bottem of the stairs.

"No, it was her dads so even if she does find out, she won't care," Santana stopped for a second,

"But mama Judy is most likely to find out right away,"

"Will Judy care?"

"Yes, unless you use that amazing charm you have on her," smirked Santana as they came in veiw of the teary eyed baby and the cooing diva.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinche Puta: Fucking Bitch. If this is wrong then bkame google translater. :D<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Heres something for whats to come about the Finn bashing. It'll be more then that though, Snixx is about to come out and well, just wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alex and any mistakes, nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Beth was loving the attention she was getting from both Santana and Alex. Who were arguing over what movie to watch, while Beth sat on Alex's lap.<p>

"No Santana, we can't watch that," she furrowed her brow, bouncing her leg as Beth bounced with her.

"Why, it's not scary,"

"It's Freddy Krueger, it's a damn murderer in kids dreams, I don't think Quinn would apperciate her little three year old watching that," Alex deadpanned. Santana just rolled her eyes and put the DVD back.

It was night time in Lima, and it was extremely cold. With the wind blowing and the snow still falling. Both, Quinn and Rachel pulled their coats around thier bodies to stay as warm as they could.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't we drive again?" Rachel asked.<p>

"Because the roads are too slippery and I dont want to chance it,"

"That would be a valid reason,"

Quinn smiled, slipping her gloved hands into her coat pockets.

* * *

><p>"Santana! This is not a suitable movie for a baby's eyes," Alex shouted, covered Beth's eyes from the lesbian movie playing on the television.<p>

"Jeez, don't act like Berry, please, one is enough,"

She stood and quickly removed the movie as it came to a loud part.

"Rachel is not that bad a person, you just got to get to know her," Alex huffed, tickling a smiling Beth.

"I've had four years to get to know shortie, and I know that she is an annoying diva," Santana scoffed, picking out a Disney movie and popping it in.

"You got defensive over how Finn treated her,"

Santana flinched but shrugged it off and made her way back over next to the older teen, grabbing Beth from her.

"Because as annoying as she is, no one deserves what she went through,"

Alex eyed her closely, keeping a smile. Beth thought it was funny so she looked up at Santana and gave her a big smile. This made the latina's heart melt when she looked down at the toddler, sighing in defeat.

"And she's a total sweetheart, so I do like her and feel like I should protect her," Santana shrugged, looking at the tv. Alex just sat back, smile smug.

"Oh shove it," the latina rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"It's so warm in here," Rachel shivered out, feeling her bones warm up just a bit as Quinn walked into the movie store and made her way over to the child section. Rachel finished shaking the snow off her body before she looked up, her heart falling instantly when she caught the black eyes of the one person she really didn't want to see tonight.<p>

"Quinn," she said softly. There were only five other people in here, not including her, Quinn and the only worker here, who just walked into the back of the store.

"Hmm?" answered the blonde, eyes never moving from the movie case she was looking at. The two only stood a few feet away from each other, where as the person she saw was standing clear across the store in the action section, his dark eyes directly on the diva no matter where she moves.

"Quinn, look please,"

The photographer could hear the fear in Rachel's voice, which made her look up and over at the trembling girl. She followed her line of sight and felt her stomach twist in disgust as she stared at the hungry look on Finn Hudson's face.

"Come on Rach, lets get out of here,"

Grabbing her friends hand, she led them both out of the store and quickly down the street, hearing the bell to the movie store chime in the quiet cold night. They could hear his heavy foot steps a few feet behind them.

"He's following us," Rachel whimpered. Quinn pulled out her phone and quickly called her house.

* * *

><p><em>Alex:<em>

_If theres a price for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that (Alex shrugs her shoulders)_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_(Alex stands suddenly, Santana and Beth watching her)_

_That's ancient history - been there, done that!_

_Santana:_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', _

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden, Honey, _

_we can see right through you, _

_(Alex: oh no)_

_Girl, you can't conceal it,_

_we know how ya feel and,_

_who you're thinking of_

_Alex:_

_No chance, no way, I won't_

_say it, no no (she shakes her head and walks around the room)_

_Santana:_

_You swoon, you sigh,_

_why deny it, uh-oh!_

Alex goes to sing the next but the house phone stops her. She rushes to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello," she chuckles out.

"_Alex? It's Quinn," _

"Hey Q," she could hear Rachel in the background, "What's wrong with my little star?"

"_We saw Finn at the movie store_,"

Alex's anger swelled as her body tensed.

"_And he's following us to my house now, we need your help_," Quinn pleaded in a hushed tone.

"Where are you two?"

"_Near Candy's street and Handle street_,"

Alex took a deep, calming breath before walking into the living room.

"Santana, Finn is following the girls back here, they saw him at the movie store and now he's following them," Alex stated, still on the phone. Santana stood quickly, Beth in her arms.

"What are we waiting for then?"

"What about Beth, one of us is gonna have to stay here with her," Alex stated. Both women shared a knowing look before Alex answered Quinn.

"Santana's on her way Q, hold tight and keep walking,"

"_Okay, thank you,"_

She hung up and took Beth from the latina, who grabbed her jacket as she slipped on her boots and headed out into the dark cold night.

"Their at Candy and Handle street!" Alex called after.

Santana gave a thumbs up as she dissappeared into the darkness, the flurry of white snow quickly covering her tracks. Alex sighed closed the door, looking down at the beautiful toddler in her arms, who gave her a big smile.

"Aunt Tana went to save Momma Quinn and Aunt Rachie," she cooed, heading back into the living room to wait.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: CH. 20! yeah :D lol anyways here is that Snixx chapter I was talking about. Hope its good. Let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone here. Except Alex. And any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Santana was pissed, no, wait it wasn't Santana who was trudging through the incrasing snow with a purpose, it was Snixx and she was 'bout ready to beat the ever loving shit out of one, Finn Hudson. Doing the things he's done is one way to fuel her hate for him, but to be a damn creep and follow HER girlfriend and friend, no, she was not gonna stand for it. Finn needed a beat down and he needed it now.<p>

She decided to take the back roads to get to her destination but when she got to Candy and Handle street, she couldn't find the girls anywhere. She didn't pass them up because she would of saw them from the back roads. Where were they...?

"SANTANA!"

she heard loud and clear, turning around to see Quinn's boots dissappear into the bushes near an abondan house. Aw hell no he did not just, Santana thought as she ran towards the house, skidding in the slick snow when she came infornt of the house to see nothing. She knew they were in there, it was just a feeling she had, a feeling she always gets when Finn's around. Taking a deep breath and making sure Snixx was still on the surface, ready to pounce at any moment, she slowly made her way to the house, up the steps and stopping at the front door. The house was creepy looking, the kind Finn would probablly live out of and wait to nab little childern when the time waas right.

"Scum bag," Santana muttered, turning the door knob. She had to push on the door just to get it opened but she got inside fine. Making sure no one was behind the door, Santana walked in and pressed her back into the door as she shut it, looking around the house. It was trashed, dirty and looked worst then the outside, it was like something right out of a horror movie.

"Where the fuck are you Hudson?" she muttered, pushing off the door and making her way into the living room.

* * *

><p>Alex was getting kind of worried, she knew it might take awhile since it was snowing but it's been a whole hour, they should be back by now. Beth was finally asleep and in the crib in the living room so Alex took the time to make a quick phone call. She didn't want to call Santana, just incase she was kicking Finn's ass so she called Quinn.<p>

"_Alex? Oh thank go, you have to help us,"_

"Where are you?"

_"An abondan house on Handle street, Finn caught us and Santana is downstairs looking for him,"_

Alex's senses went up as she stood but she caught sight of Beth and sat back down.

"Who do I call, who's in town and up at this time of night?"

"_Try Puck, his number is in the phonebook under Puckerman,"_

"Okay, keep safe Quinn,"

"_I will Alex, hurry," _

* * *

><p>Santana could hear the big oaf walking around but the house was kinda big and really dark so she couldn't see where he might be. She cussed herself for not bringing anything with her but it was too late for that now and she thinks she saw Finn's shadow in the kitchen. Walking to the door way, she peeked around, pulling away quickly as a huge two by four smashed into the ground.<p>

"Lucky bitch," Finn sneered, coming into view. Santana took a step back as she studied him, his eyes were red and bloodshot, his body trembled as if it were freezing, and he was wearing a thick jacket.

"I hate you, I've always hated you,"

"I'm not too fond of you myself Hudson," Santana sneered, "You're still a man child with man boobs, no women wants someone like that,"

"Shut up Satan,"

"How orignal, are you too fucked up on drugs thats you can't come up with anything good?"

Finn clenched his fists and took a step closer to the latina.

"I'm warning you Santana, don't fuck with me,"

"Or what, you gonna use your lame ass excuse of come backs on me?" Santana scoffed, keeping the distance between them.

"Don't push me Lopez, i'm not in the mood to mess with your slutty ass,"

"Oh hell nah, I's be no slut thank you very much, you on the other hand," She eyed the useless man, "You've turned into quite the man whore, worst then Puck, and that's saying something,"

"Maybe if you'd been the "golden boy" everyone thinks you are then you'd still have Rachel, but with all the shit you've pulled, my shortie has the right to dump your sorry dumb ass,"

Finn growled and threw the half slab of wood into the ground and charged after the latina, catching her off guard and pinning her into the floor, his huge hands wrapped around her throat. She gritted her teeth and clawed at his arms but it didn't phase him as he choked her.

"I'm gonna kill you, then I'm gonna go upstairs and fuck Quinn till she can't breath anymore then I'm gonna-"

he didn't have the chance to finish as Snixx took over and kicked Finn in the gut, sending him flying into a wall. She stood up, eyes on fire and body heated to the core. She was breathing hard as this sense of power over took her body.

"You good for nothing piece shit," she spat, advancing on the groaning boy, "you're gonna wish you hadn't said what you did, because now, Snixx is gonna enjoy beating your druggie ass then she's gonna send you to jail, where big guys named John and Bubba will ass rape you in the shower,"

Snixx kneeled down and gripped Finn by the front of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground with strength she never knew she had.

"Empty threats," Finn moaned out in pain.

Staring at the man child with a straight face, Snixx let a slow, evil murderous smirk spread in her face as her eyes glistened. With so much speed that she never knew she had, Snixx threw Finn across the living room, his body skidding. She didn't give him enough time to slow as she jumped on him and started landing hard forceful blow after blow to his face. She growled with each punch, as his head jerked from side to side. He wanted to push her off but Snixx had her knees pressed into his forearms to keep him from moving.

"Stop, stop!" he yelled.

"Did you stop when Rachel asked you too?" she growled out evily, swinging her left arm, her fist landed into his face with such force that instead of hearing it, she felt the crack of his nose under her knuckles. Finn's scream turned high pitched as blood gushed from his nose. His face was already bloody with gashes and cuts, his right eye was almost swollen shut.

"Santana..." a deep voice said from behind her.

"Get away Puckermen, he's mine," Snixx growled viciously, she wasn't done with him.

"Okay, I get that, but you have to calm down before you kill him,"

"NO!" she screamed, blindly punching Finn in the jaw.

"Santana, he's not worth going to jail over, stop," Puck tried again. Santana was slowly resurfacing, her body going limp from how tensed up her muslces were. Puck rushed over to her and picked her body up, pulling her away from Finn's slowly stirring form. They both watched him, Santana with a glazed over look as he slowly rolled over.

"Fucking bitch," he sputterd, blood spewing from his mouth. Snixx was back as she jerked from Puck's grasp and kicked Finn in the stomach and ribs so hard, his bones cracked under her boot. He fell to the ground with a cry, holding his side.

"You'll be a bitch soon," Snixx sneered.

"Santana?"

Said girl looked up and ran towards Quinn, both engulfing each other in a tight hug.

"You're okay, thank god," said Quinn, her voice shutterey.

"Snixx kept me that way," Santana chuckled with a tremble, she was terrified. She pulled from the blonde and walked over to the tiny brunette, tugging her into a warm tight hug.

"My shortie is okay," she sighed, feeling Rachel relax into her embrace.

"My knight in shinning armor is okay," Rachel retorted with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Alex was watching some tv show when the girls returned home. She stood quickly and rushed to Rachel to make sure she was okay.<p>

"Yeah, the girl who beat the shit out of Finn isn't hurting at all," Santana scoffed, letting Quinn walk her into the downstairs bathroom.

"Aw San, do you want a kiss?" Alex smiled, following the girls.

"Not from you," the latina smirked, looking up at Quinn from her seat on the toilet. Quinn leaned down and kissed her girlfriends soft lips.

"My hero," she whispered.

"Hmm, you know it," hummed Santana, pulling Quinn in between her legs.

"Dear god," Alex chuckled, shutting the door as she left.

She took a seat next to Rachel and let the diva cuddle into her side.

"I wish we were young again," she sighed.

"I know little star, I know," Alex smiled softly.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I decided to add the present shopping and actual christmas day since I need more fillers and dont want to add anything boring. I'll go ahead and do a chapter for the snow storm then another for christmas day. After will be the new years party then the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own Alex and my mistakes, nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Judy came back the day after Finn got taken to jail and it was almost christmas. She decided to take all four girls shopping for some much needed presents.<p>

"Okay girls, go shop and in two hours meet me back here for lunch and we'll go from there," announced Judy, digging in her purse for something. Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and ran off towards the escalators, leaving the other three behind.

"Guess I'm stuck with you, dork," the latina sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex rolled her eyes with a grin before walking over to a random store, Santana in tow, "Whatever Lopez, you like hanging with me,"

"Says you," she grumbled, unbuttoning her white designer jacket to show off the beautiful red long sleeved knee high Christmas dress she got a few days ago. Her calf high black furry boots on her feet to keep her warm. Alex didn't hear her as she looked in the window of the shop she spotted, seeing every scented candle there.

"Come on, I want to see what they have," she smiled, hurrying into the shop. Santana rolled her eyes and made her way in after her friend, taking in the smell of various scents. She looks around and spots Alex holding a glassed candle, smelling it.

"Doesn't this stuff give you a headache?" she asked.

"Not really, I like when fall comes around because then Pumpkin pie or just different Pumpkin smells come out," Alex gushed, capping the candle and keeping it in her hand, "What are you getting Quinn for a present?"

Santana blushed and shrugged, even though Alex didn't see her.

"Not sure, I don't want to do anything flashy because I know she's not into that but then again I don't really know what she likes," Santana says, fingering at a small glassed candle while Alex stops at another stand.

"You know what she likes, you just don't know what she would like to get,"

"No," Santana said, " I don't know what she likes,"

Alex stopped and turned to look at the younger girl, "She's in college for photography, she has thousands of old books, she loves old time music like old rock n' roll, indie rock, 70's and 80's music," she stopped as she watched Santana realize what she was saying.

"You know this stuff, it just slipped your mind," she finished then turned back to the candles. Santana hated when someone else was right.

They finished looking at every candle there, Alex buying only three, "Did you really have to spend forty-five minutes in there looking at every damn candle when you only bought three?"

"No, but I could tell I was pissing you off," Alex smirked, walking over to another shop but being pulled back.

"Oh hell no's, I'm picking the store this time," the latina huffed, pulling on Alex's arm. The older girl just smirked and let the anger girl drag her into a music store.

**Meanwhile...**

"You think San would like this?" holding up a silver necklace, Quinn looked at Rachel desperately. The diva just smiled.

"Quinn, don't fret over this, I'm sure whatever you get Santana she'll love it,"

"You sure? Because I don't want her to hate it,"

Rachel placed a hand on the blonde's arm and squeezed, "She's a bitch but you make her go soft, and I can tell she loves you, so I know she'll love whatever you get her,"

Quinn sighed and nodded, looking over and spotting something she knew for a fact her girlfriend would love.

"Look," she pointed, making the tiny diva turn and spot the necklace the blonde had seen, a slow smile creeping on her face,

"She'll love it Quinn,"

**Back with the other two...**

Santana walked out of the store with a bag, Alex with two.

"Why are you buying so much stuff?"

Alex smiled, "Lee, Hiram and Rachel arn't the only ones I have to get presents for,"

Santana furrowed her brows as they rode up the escalator, Alex just looked away.

"Who else then?"

She ignored the comment, stepping off the steps and walking into a different store.

"Who else Alex?"

Said girl shook her head and looked around the gift store, looking at all the nice things there.

Santana growled and followed, finding a book that she knew Quinn would love.

"Does she like Ansel Adams?"

Santana just nodded, picking the book up and carrying it with her.

"Told you, you know what she likes,"

"Shut up,"

Alex smirked.

**Back with Q and R...**

"I think I'm good," Quinn smiled, walking with Rachel to the meeting spot.

"As well as me, Alex is going to love me for what I got her,"

"Well I hope she likes mine," Quinn chuckled, "I got yours while you weren't looking,"

Rachel blushed and sat on the bench.

"Rae!"

They looked up to see Santana and Alex headed towards them, holding more bags then intended.

"Uh,"

"Don't ask," the latina grumbled, giving Quinn a kiss just as Judy walked up to them.

"No public display of Affection you two,"

"Just say PDA mom,"

Judy shot her daughter a cold glare, "No back talk Lucy,"

Santana and Alex hid a smile, both getting a glare from the blonde as they headed to a Subway near by.

"So did everyone get what they needed, Christmas is tomorrow," Judy stated, standing at the counter, waiting patiently.

"Yes ma'am," Alex answered for them.

Judy nodded, "Good, and Rachel, when I drop you and Alex off, tell your fathers to get to my house right away, you all are spending the night tonight since there's going to be a terrible snow storm tonight,"

"Yes Judy,"

The five ordered their food and sat down to eat it, talking small and about their plans after breaks over.

"I decided to switch to Miami," Santana announced.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a smile. The latina looked over at the older woman, who gave her a wink.

"Yeah, I'll be taking Kandy's room,"

Quinn squealed and hugged the latina, kissing her cheek.

"No Public-"

Quinn groaned, "Mom!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I decided to write the storm in four parts, two first parts the night of and the next two parts of christams day, the storm still going.**

**Disclaimer: I own my mistakes and Alex, no one or nothing else.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Storm Part one<em>**

The storm came ealier then Judy had predicted. It wasn't too bad, just a strong whirl of winds and snow.

"Do you think their okay?" she asked, looking out the window of her living room.

"Mama Judy, if I know Rae and her father's from watching the diva being picked up from school plenty of times, then I promise you that they will get here fine,"

Judy turned to look at the latina in wonder, "How do you know?"

She scoffs, sitting her mug of hot coco down. "The tall one, Leroy?" Judy nods, "He has this huge Land Range rover that is super good for snow, it's tots bad ass,"

Quinn chuckled at her girlfriends antics just as the bell rang to the house.

"Their here!" Judy shot up from the chair she was in and rushed to the front door, opening it to reveal the Berry family, and Leroy's red Land Range rover in the parking spot next to Quinn's car since Judy's was sealed tight inside the garage.

"And we came bearing gifts, food, drinks and lots of warms pillows and blankets," Hiram smiled wide, walking inside.

"We heard that the power might go out once the storm hits us full force before we left the house," Leroy finished for him, carrying most of the blankets and pillows.

"You didn't have to bring all that, we have loads of spear ones in the den down stairs and in the guest room," said Judy, closing the door behind Alex and locking it.

Hiram turned to her and kept that big smile, "Well get those as well because we are all sleeping in the Den, you have a fire place down there?"

Judy nodded and lead the two men to the said room, "Yeah, we can use all the wood we need since we have a lot more..."

Alex plopped down next to Santana and picked her mug up.

"Bitch, get your own," Santana growled, snatching the mug away.

"I hope you and Quinn didn't plan on having sex tonight," Alex just smirked, spotting the blush on the photographers cheeks.

"As a matter of fact we were," Santana said, looking over at Rachel, "We were even gonna get shortie over there to join us and keep us warm all night,"

Rachel's jaw dropped and Quinn threw a couch pillow at the latina's head, "That was privet Santana," Rachel's face grew hot at Quinn's approval.

"What, it's not my fault that we want Rachel, I'm not hiding it any more, she's a free woman,"

"Who's going back to New York for another year while we go to Miami,"

Alex took Santana's mug from her and took a sip, earning a blow to the head by the thrown couch pillow.

"It's only a 2 to 3 hour flight there, we could go see her whenever and be back before our classes start,"

"And she could take her own flight to see you two, "Alex piped in, taking the latina's coco again.

"See, even Alex thinks it's a good idea," Santana grinned.

"And where will we get the money for all these trips Santana?" asked Quinn.

"I'm loaded baby, I get money every month, every damn holiday known and the inheritance from my late grandfather's company he left my father," the latina said, "I'm like a rich bitch,"

"Then why did you have that job, claiming it was what kept your car paid for since your parents weren't paying for it any more?" cue Fabray eyebrow raise.

"That was before mother came to me after you left for Miami again after thanksgiving with the saved bank account I didn't know about and the way it got so full," the latina shrugged.

Quinn studied her for a second, "How much?"

"At least three hundred million," Santana sighed like it wasn't news to her, inspecting her nails. Alex did a spit take, spewing hot chocolate all over her self while Rachel and Quinn both shared similar looks of astonishment and shock.

"Three hundred Million dollars?!" Alex gasped, "I don't even have near that much in mine, maybe a few million but not hundreds,"

Santana just shrugged, "That's not the point here,"

"Then what is Tana?"

"The fact that we both want Shortie to date us,"

Quinn looked over to the unusually quiet dive, who was staring at the floor, face beat red.

"We won't force you Rae, it's just something San and I talked about after the whole Finn thing,"

Nothing.

Santana sighed and reached out, pulling the diva into her lap, who let out a soft squeal, "We really want you Rachel, when you told us about Finn I had this undeniable urge to protect no matter what and the only way for me or Quinn to even do that is to have you as ours,"

"Not to forget the fact that we really like you," Quinn added. Santana nods her agreement, watching the tiny star in her lap fiddle with the hem of her sweater.

"We're not just doing this out of pity or guilt, we're doing it because we have liked you on our own for quite some time since you forgave us both back in high school, me during our junior prom and San when you believed her back in sophomore year," continued Quinn, reaching over to lace her fingers with the silent diva.

"Yeah, come on Rae, we would love for you to date us, we asked Alex but she claims she has a girlfriend already," the latina shot the quiet girl a glance, seeing her drinking her coco again.

"Bitch, the fuck did I say about getting your own," she hisses, trying to swipe at the older girl but her arm being trapped by the girl in her lap.

"We just really like you Rachel, you're beautiful and talented and so caring, we want you," Quinn said again, raising the future stars hand to kiss it softly. Santana nuzzled the tan smooth neck with a slight hum, "Yeah shortie, let us take care of you," she finished.

Rachel slowly turned her head towards her cousin, "What do you think Alex?"

Said girl wiped her mouth off and gave a sincere look to her cousin, "I say go for it, these two are amazing people and it would be awesome to be in their lives more, besides, even if I'll be in Miami as well, I won't be able to come to your every aid when you need me," she placed a hand on her back and gave a smile.

"I trust them and you should too little star,"

Rachel felt her eyes well up as she hid her face into the crook of Santana's neck, mumbling something.

"What sweetie?" Quinn asked.

"I said yes, I'll be glad to date you two,"

Santana hugged the diva against her, kissing her jaw, "You won't regret it shortie, we'll take you out on a date before we go back to our schools and we'll visit any time you want us to, we'll be just a call away," she said.

Alex stared at the latina, "Wow, you're such a softy San,"

The ex-cheerio slowly looked at the older girl and let a low growl leave her lips, "Shut. Up,"

"Alex, don't provoke her," Rachel scolded. Said girl just shrugged and got up with a stretch.

"Alright girls, we got the blankets set up and the fire going," Hiram stated just as the lights flickered out, everything and anything electric no more working for the night, "Let's get ourselves situated."

Santana let the diva up from her lap as she reached for her mug and tipped it but nothing came out, "ALEX!"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I have nothing for this story any more, all my ideas revolve around either Pezberry, Quitt, or BrittBerry. I'm sorry you all didn't like the last chapter but yes it was a twist, in most of the best books there are twists that you don't like or don't understand or want to know more about. Well there was a reason for last chapter so I hope you all at least read this chapter bc this is it, this is the last chapter for this story. I might make a sequal I might not, it depends but for now, I end this little piece here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in here except Alex, Stella, Emilia, Kandy and any other character I end up making up in here.**

* * *

><p>Santana shot from her spot on the bed in such a speed, it woke the person next to her.<p>

"San, what is it?" her spouse asked sleeply, placing a soft hand on her bare arm. The latina woman shook her head, her breathing heavy.

"I just had the weirdest dream, and I'm not sure where the hell it came from,"

The woman next to her sat up fully and gave her partner a confused look, "What are you talking about San?"

"I dreamt about the time when we had just finished high school and you came home for thanksgiving from Miami Art college-"

"Baby, I went to Yale, remember,"

"I know, but in my dream you were the top photographer in MIUAD and when you took your trip home you met Alex on your flight,"

The latina's spouse gave her a more confused look, "We both met Alex at the same time when we visited Lima that Christmas,"

Santana sighed, "I know Quinn, would you please just listen?"

Said woman nodded and stared at her partner.

"Any ways, My dream pretty much was based around when You and I got together, after I told you about Brittany when you came home and how we hung out, so pretty much that was the same,"

Quinn nodded, stifling a yawn.

"But it got weirder more around the time of Christmas," Santana continued, "Like, you know your old roommate Stella?"

Quinn smiled, "Of course, Stella was like the sister I always wanted,"

"Yeah well Kandy shot her in my dream,"

Quinn gasped, "What?"

"I told you, but that's not all, Stella and Emilia got engaged in the hospital Stella was in for recovery,"

Quinn opened her mouth, "I know, I know, they got engaged at time square on New Years eve," Santana hurried to say before Quinn could reply.

"But that's not it, I beat the fuck out of Finn in my dream,"

"You did that in real life as well sweetheart, the day we went to visit Rachel and found the ass hole trying to rape her again,"

"Yes, but the reason I said that was because the most shocking and weird part of all involves Rachel," Santana was grinning like the Cheshire cat at this point and it was really scaring Quinn.

"Remember that storm we got caught up in right before Christmas day?"

Quinn nodded.

"Well, here comes the shocker," Santana paused for dramatic effect.

"You and I asked Rachel to date the both of us,"

Silence. That's all that was heard in the room the two shared for over four years now, was silence.

"This was in your dream you just had?"

Santana was still grinning as she nodded her head.

"Wow." breathed Quinn, her hand going through her long blonde hair as she processed the information.

"I know, it was crazy, everything was just-"

"Mixed up and weird?" asked Quinn.

"Exactly, I mean yeah, shortie is sexy and all, but I love her as a sister, nothing else,"

The two laid back down, Quinn snuggling into her side.

"You can't deny that you had a crush on her in high school," the blonde of the two stated.

Santana sighed, "Well yeah, but you two had the worst sexual tension it was a wonder how you two didn't end up together,"

"Because I had you in my sights since eight grade,"

Santana just gave a tired smile, earning a sweet kiss. The two grew quiet, just listening to the slow breathing, soft breeze outside, and heart beats.

"Your mom dated Alex's late father, right?"

"Hmmhm, a year before he met Alex's mother and my mom met my father,"

Santana hmphed in thought.

"In my dream, Alex's mother died from breast cancer,"

"Well she almost did but she pulled through in the end and her father died of a heart attack," Quinn explained.

The older latina nodded, rubbing Quinn's side softly.

"Sleep baby, Jayvano will be up in the next four hours," Quinn yawned.

* * *

><p>"Jayvano Gregory Lopez, your room better be clean before everyone gets here or I will take back every bit of your presents I and Santa Claus got you," Santana scolded from the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Okay mama," the five year old little boy huffed. Santana waited for him to open his door before she made her way into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Dear lord, please help me get through tonight," she muttered into her wine glass right before taking a drink.

"Drinking already?"

The latina turned her head and spotted her pain in the ass yet amazing best friend.

"Alex, you're here," she smiled, setting the glass down and hugging the older woman.

"Well I did get invited didn't I," she chuckled, returning the hug.

"Thank god you're here, will you please go tend to your god son, he's being a terror," the latina finally said.

Alex smirked and grabbed Santana's glass, draining the last of the wine, "Whore!"

She ran up the stairs, laughing her ass off.

* * *

><p>After everyone arrived, the gift giving and drinking began.<p>

"Mama Judy, don't's I get's a present too?" Santana had tears in the corner of her eyes.

The older Fabray shot her daughter a confused look.

"She's a crying drunk," was her simple response, handing her wife of five years a glass of water.

Santana burst in tears, her head pressing into Alex's shoulder, "I jus' want's a present,"

Rachel looked from her fiance, Brody, handing the latina a small gift.

She took it, pushing off Alex in an attempt to sit up only to fall over onto Alex's shoulder again, not even bothering to get back up as she opened the box and pulled out a set of gold hoops.

"They best be real gold,"

"Santana!" Judy scolded, tossing one of the left over dinner rolls she made at her head. The latina turned to the eldest woman, lower lip trembling before she turned to bawl into Alex's shoulder.

"Uh, Quinn...?" she asked, she didn't mind being someone's shoulder to cry on but this was ridiculous.

"Just let her cry it out," the younger blonde woman sighed, taking a drink of her wine.

* * *

><p>After Rachel and Brody left, Alex helped Quinn put Jayvano to bed.<p>

"Thank you Alex," she smiled.

"Not a problem Q, just get in there and tend to drunky Mc slur and I'll see you in the morning,"

"You're a whore Alex!" Santana shouted from her bed.

"I love you too San,"

Quinn just giggled, waiting for Alex to retreat back into the guest room they had before shutting her bedroom door and tending to her drunk crying wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: It is done. The ending sucked cause i'm kinda tired and fighting with a certain someone but I wanted to finish this. I might do a sequal i'm not entirely sure. But for those who loved this and kept with it, thank you. I now bid you all a do.**

**AR~**


End file.
